Injustice Killers Among Us
by MIRLVerse
Summary: When Batman brings heroes from an alternate universe to his world to stop Superman, he also brings in very popular horror movie icons as well. Examples being Tim Curry Pennywise, Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees, and 5 more horror icons. Will they help fight alongside Superman, Batman, or will it be every man for himself? Originally rated T. Now M for foul language and character death
1. Injustice Gods Among Us Prologue

_"I can say without a doubt, that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own... but for one or two significant events, exactly the same."_ _-Lex Luthor_

It starts with everyone watching the news gasping in awe as they see the entire city of Metropolis has been nuked with the millions of people who lived there. You can here the echo of Joker's laugh coming through the door of the interrogation room.

Batman:The nuke! Where'd you get it!

Joker:Why? You want one? Copy-bat.

Batman attempts to hit the Jokers but the wall behind him suddenly explodes, revealing a very pissed off Superman.

Superman:Get away from him!

Batman:I'll handle this.

Superman walks toward Joker, tosses the table in front of him away, grabs Joker and slams him against the wall.

Superman:You drugged me! Made me... Lois... my son...

Joker: First, Krypton, now Metropolis. People you love tend to blow up, don't they?

Superman attempts to punch Joker as Batman says," Superman!" but hits the wall instead.

Joker:That's why I like you Superman. You're much more gullible than... (Looks at Batman with a smirk.)

Superman throws Joker across the room and Joker lands on a table, breaking it. Joker recovers, grabs a chair, sit down, and continues to mock him.

Joker: You think you can have a family, that locking me up would magically reform me, and they'll be safe. So big, yet so dumb. (chuckles) Now run along so I can break out of here. I've got lots of planning to top this.

Superman grabsgrabs Joker by tue throat as Batman walks to him and demands," That's enough!" and grabs Superman by the shoulder but Superman uses his super strength to shove Batman down on the floor and refocuses on Joker.

Joker:I know it's soon but... think you'll ever love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family.

Filled with rage, Superman rips out Jokers heart out (at least that's what most believe to have happened.) and Joker delievers his final laughter as a "so long" goodbye.


	2. The Killers Are Here

This chapter takes place after the scene of Superman killing the Joker in the Injustice universe and during Batman's first chapter in the game.

So Ash Williams (Evil Dead) is fighting Freddy Kruger (Nightmare on Elm Street) and Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) in Metropolis after noticing some strange occurrences such as reportings of people with hockey masks and a brown leather glove with knives at the end killing people. There have also been reports of creepy clowns, creepy dolls, janitors with knives and so on. Logically Ash did the one tthing sensible to him:introduce these killers to his boomstick! Ash had to hurry though because little did he know the ground he was standing on would be nuked any second now.

Meanwhile though, Michael Myers (Halloween) was looking for Pennywise (IT) who jumped behind him when he attempted to stab Ghostface (Scream) in the chest with a kitchen knife after Ghostface took Michael's kill. Micheal threw Pennywise on the ground and he dissapeared out of thin air. Instead of finding Pennywise, he finds a clown dressed in purple with green hair with a woman in red with green and red ponytails at the sides of her head calling the other clown her "puddin'." Assuming it to be Pennywise, he walks forward to them.

But then he hears someone with a chainsaw close to him. It's Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) who is still mad at Michael for stealing one of his knives.

While all of this is going down, Harley Quinn holds Chucky (Child's Play) in her arms as Joker installs the nuke at Metropolis' heart. Halfway done, Joker looks at Harley and asks her a question.

Joler:Why did you take that stupid doll?!

Chucky pretty pissed off remains calm a bit longer.

Harley Quinn: C'mon, Mister J! I found him all alone on the ground holding a knife and I said to myself, "I just know the J-Man is gonna love him!"

Joker:Well you were wrong! Although I do like the fact he's holding onto a knife, dolls aren't scary at all compared to clowns.

Chucky: **You dirty son of a b*!**

Joker:Now get rid of him before I give you another spanking!

Harley Quinn:(sighs) All right.

Harley throws Chucky so far away before he can even reveal his identity as he yells:

Chucky:I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!

joker:What was that? I must be going crazy. Then again I already am crazy! Ha!

Meanwhile, Jason threw Ash though a brick wall as Freddy comes up and says:

Freddy Kruger: Nice job, Jason. As for you Ash Williams, I'll finish you off myself.

But before he could do anything, Pennywise shows up out of nowhere and bights Freddy's arm as Freddy yells in pain.

Freddy Kruger: OW! YOU BIT ME!

Pennywise:That's what I do.

Freddy Kruger :Jason, kill him!

As Jason charges towards Pennywise, he gets knocked down by Leatherface's body that was thrown by Michael Myers. Michael Myers knows that Leatherface is defeated and notices Pennywise. Still with an urge for revenge, Michael marches at him and grabs Pennywise by tue throat and stabs him in the gut a few times.

After a few more stabs, he hears the voice of someone he was going to kill earlier that day.

Ghostface:You ready for spme more big guy?

Michael answers him by throwing Pennywise on the ground and heads for Ghostface. As Ash fights Freddy and Michael fights Ghostface, Chucky wakes up after the hard throw by Harley Quinn and he sees Jason push Leatherface off his body and as he's about to kill him, Chucky yells:

Chucky:HEY B*!

Jason lowers his machete and looks at Chucky.

Chucky:Want some?! Come and get me!

Meanwhile at the Watchtower, Batman iust defeated Lex Luthor and the alarm goes off.

Batman:Radiological. Metropolis.

Shows Joker and Harley working on the nuke.

Lex Luthor:(chuckles) I can just see the headlines. "Justice League Fails. Clown Kills Millions."

Batman:You gave him a nuke!?

Lex Luthor:Most of the League dies and Superman's beloved city 8s vaporized. I can console the masses to offer to rebuild it in my own image of cour--

Nightwing knocks Lex out on the head with his escrima.

Nightwing:He was done.

Batman:This is Batman! Code Red! Everyone to these coordinates! Now!

Meanwhile in the heart of Metropolis, the horror icon are each doing 1V1 with Freddy vs Ash, Jason vs Chucky, Ghostface vs Michael, and Leatherface vs Pennywise. All 8 of them were next to Joker's van and were slowly getting closer to Joker himself.

Joker:Baldy said remember to...

Joker presses button on bomb.

Joker:There we are.

Harley:Mr.J! It works! (claps hands and turns around to see Batman.)Uh oh!

Joker:Back to the van, Harley. Bats and I need to talk.

Harley:But puddin'!

Joker slaps Harley.

Joker:GO! No one likes a third wheel.

Batman walks toward Joker.

Joker:Batman! My coeur de coeurs. My pomme de frites!

My pom de free. I knew that ape Deathstroke couldn't kill you.

Batman:Too bad for you.

Bomb begins to beep.

Joker:Why so jumpy. I merely put it on standby. It's this button you gotta worry about.

Shazam, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman are flying towards the famous Gotham duo.

Hawkgirl:There they are!

Wonder Woman: Keep him talking, Bruce.

Shazam: Who are those 8 over there?

Wonder Woman: I don't know buy they are the least of our worries. We'll deal with them later.

Flash is running at super speed with Green Lantern above carrying Aquaman and Green Arrow.

Green Lantern: Don't wait for us, Barry. Go!

Back with Batman and Joker.

Batman: You push that button and 8 million will die!

Joker:8 million and 2, darling! I was going to enjoy the fireworks from a safe distance, but now that you're here, let's you and I have one last dance!

The scene turns to slow motion with the heroes trting to prevent Joker from pressing the button and the 8 horror icons still at it. Then, blue electrical sparks cover the main characters, including the horror icons, and they dissapear to an alternate universe.

Batman finds him and Joker in a different Metropolis. Joker tries to press the button.

Joker:What the hell's the matter with this thing!? (Turns to Batman and throws the controller on the ground.) This is somehow your fault!

Batman:Metropolis... and yet...

Joker makes an effort to punch Batman from behind but Batman grabs his fist and turns to Joker, shoving him away.

Joker:Maybe I was too sentimental before. I'll be fine without you.

Joker goes 1V1 with Batman and there fight is so loud, the residents of this universe alerted the authorities. Batman defeats the Joker.

Batman:Now stay down. (Pushes Joker to the ground) And keep quiet.

Then a horde of Regime soldiers surround Batman and Joker as a news copter flies above.

Regime Soldier 1:Hands up! I said, "Hands up!" Bat Freak! Do it or you're dead!

Joker:Now that's funny.

Batman does what he's told with a catch. Pressing a supersonics button on his wrist, the wrist of the Regime soldiers begin to groan as they try to cover their sound receptors. Batman activates a smoke bomb and escapes as Joker escapes as well.

Later, Batman stands on the roof of a building infront of some Regome soldiers arresting Joker Clan members.

Regime Soldier 2: Amateurs. Next time wipe your drive.

Regime Soldier 3: They're not Insurgents?

Regime Soldier 2: Negative. Just some punks, like that Joker Clan idiot we nearly had earlier.

Regime Soldier 4: Still can't believe we freaking lost Batman!

Regime Soldier 5: Yeah. Let's hope the big man doesn't find out.

Batman:I'm in a nightmare.


	3. Harley Meets Ash

Ash was confused onto his location because in one minute, he was fighting Freddy Kruger and Jason Voorhees in a daytime Metropolis and now he finds himself close in Gotham City at night with Pennywise, Chucky, and Leatherface. Believing this to be Freddy's work, he yells:

Ash:FREDDY! WHERE ARE YOU!

Pennywise:Calm down, Ashey boy! With Freddy, Jason, Mikey, and that killer that's never the same guy out of the way, you and I can finish our match.

Chucky:Not so fast, you sh*ty clown! I'm going to prove that I, Chucky the Killer Doll, is the best killer in the world!

Leatherface:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!(chainsaw buzzes)

Ash:Well none of you may be Sir Scare-A-Lot nor Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Ugly but I'll be glad to kill all of you!

All four begin to clash but someone announces:

Woman:Hold it!

The four look at the soure of the voice and find Harley Quinn.

Ash:Who are you?

Harley Quinn :I was about to ask you the same thing, mistah!

Harley takes a good long look at Ash and the others.

Harley Quinn: Listen, I think you're cute and all but what's with the chainsaw for a hand? I like it because it makes you look violent and crazy but why?

Ash:Well it has its ups and downs but it helps me kills Deadites and other threats.

Harley Quinn:Huh. (Looks at Chucky) Who are you?

Chucky:WHAT!? YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T REMEMBER THROWING ME METERS AWAY FROM YOU!?

Harley Quinn:Uh...no. [To Ash] What's with him?

Ash:Don't worry about him. He's always an asshole.

Chucky:I HEARD THAT!

Harley looks at Leatherface

Harley Quinn: Another one with a chainsaw. And others' skin for a mask or a face? I can't tell.

Ash Williams :Me neither

Harley looks to Pennywise

Harley:Are you one of the Joker Clan members? I've never seen you before. Actually, I've never seen any of y'all before.

Pennywise:Unless you knew Georgie, I don't think you know me.

Harley Quinn :You mean as in Curious George?

Pennywise:(Face palms himself)Oh brother.

Harley Quinn: Listen, none of y'all is safe here.

Chucky:(whispers to himself) It's "are," you dumb--

Harley Quinn :Some of Loserman's Regime buddies will kill ya at first sight if y'all don't agree to surrender to them. Y'all should come with me. C'mon... uh what's your name?

Ash Williams: I'm Ash Williams. This is Chucky, Leatherface, and Pennywise.

Harley Quinn: (To herself) Cute boy with a cute name.

Ash:What?

Harley: Nothin'. C'mon.

Harley grabs Ash's non-chainsaw arm and drags him to Joker Asylum. Chucky comes with to make sure he can exact revenge on Harley whether she remembers him or not. Leatherface follows believing Harley'll make a fine addition to his collection of masks. Pennywise decides to stay where he is to see 8f he can find any children to scare. That's when he sees a man glowing green head towards Central City.

Pennywise:Hmm. Let's do an experiment if men glowing green will taste like vegetables. Greens are important for the body after all.

Earlier that day in Gotham City, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Aquaman found themselves in a different Gotham City.

Green Lantern :Gotham. Sorta.

Green Arrow: So...temporal displacement? Alternate Earth?

Wonder Woman: It could be either. We may have jumped into a different dimension. Or events from the past have changed and we're in a new alternate present.

Aquaman: We need to determine which soon. If Joker's bomb detonated, we need to get back.

Green Arrow:The Watchtower should've picked up any anomalies, right?

Wonder Woman: The Watchtower might not even exist. I can't make contact.

Green Lantern: We need to find out. Once my ring is charged, I can get us there.

Aquaman: The Atlantis Archives. If this is indeed an alternate timeline, we might find a record of the triggered event there.

Green Arrow: Assuming there's an Atlantis.

Wonder Woman: It's worth investigating. Let's you and I take a look around here.

Green Lantern: Ring, where's the nearest power battery?

Ring: Ferris Aircraft Facility in Coast City.

Green Lantern: Well, at least that hasn't changed. Stay low. I'll be back asap.


	4. Green Arrow vs Ghostface and Michael

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos-**

 **(a) That name's a mouthful.**

 **(b) Why you say "horny?"**

 **(c)** **I said "horror icons," not slashers.**

 **(d) Yeah I heard about the He-Man x-over. My mom thinks it's slighty odd. I had a dream a few days ago about an Inhumans/Injustice crossover.**

 **(e) The answer of why the horror icons were at Metropolis will be answered soon.**

After Green Lantern and Aquaman head towards their destinations, Wonder and Green Arrow see for suspicious looking people carrying sharp objects. One with a knived glove, another with a machete, and the last two with kitchen knives.

Green Arrow: Who're they?

Wonder Woman:Those are half of the suspicious people me, Hawkgirl, and Shazam saw as we were flying towards Joker and Bruce to stop the bomb.

Green Arrow: What are they doing here?

Wonder Woman: I don't know. We should listen.

Wonder Woman and Green Arrow heard the following:

Ghostface: Where are we? One second, Michael Myers threw me to ground to stab me. Now, I'm here close to a nightclub.

Michael Myers asks the same thing in his mind.

Jason stares at Freddy.

Freddy Kruger: I'm not responsible for this. It must Pennywise who's responsible. He still is mad at me for stealing his victim.

Jason begins to walk toward Freddy but then someone yells:

Man 1:Halt!

The slashers (and Green Arrow and Wonder Woman) look to see Sinestro. The slashers not knowing who he is ask:

Freddy Kruger: Who the hell are you supposed to be?

Sinestro: I am Sinestro, leader of the Yellow Lantern Corp and Striker of Fear in the hearts of evil!

Freddy Kruger: Fear, huh? I know a little thing about fear myself. Where I come from, people call me the "Nightmare on Elm Street."

Sinestro: I highly doubt that to be true. You? A nightmare? Ha! Even the maggots that live on the garbage can lids couldn't be afraid of you!

Freddy Kruger: Is that a challenge to figut me? If it is, I accept.

Sinestro: You aren't worth my time, you dog!

Freddy Kruger: Oh, it's on now!

Before anyone could act, an arrow passes right between Sinestro and the 4 slashers. They turn and see Green Arrow and Wonder Woman. Sidestep is a little confused because Wonder Woman doesn't wear a red, white, and blue armor anymore and Green Arrow is supposed to be dead.

Ghostface: Shit. Some more freaks in costumes.

Green Arrow: Look who's talking.

Ghostface: Hey!

Sinestro: Hmm. You are not my Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman: What gave it away.

Sinestro: Three things: Your look, the fact you didn't let me kill these four and that you didn't let me kill Green Arrow. And if you are not my Diana, I will enjoy killing you.

But before Sinestro could attack Wonder Woman, Freddy Kruger lunges at Sinestro and stabs Sinestro in the waist.

Sinestro: (yells in pain) I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! (Uses his ring to grab Freddy with a big glowing yellow hand and throws him to a rooftop so the two won't have any interruptions while fighting.

Wonder Woman attempted to follow Sinestro but Jason Voorhees punched her in the face so hard, it knocked her on the ground. Jason wielding his machete and Michael Myers wielding his kitchen knife try to stab and kill Wonder Woman.

Green Arrow aimed his bow at Ghostface but Ghostface responded by knocking down Green Arrow's bow and grabed his other arm asking:

Ghostface: What's your favorite scary movie?

Green Arrow: Most likely Scream.

Ghostface: That sounds stupid. Why haven't I heard about that one?

Green Arrow: It stars you.

Ghostface: Ha! Please! Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees, and Michael Myers may have their own movies because it turns out that they were real people, but I am not stupid enough to believe your lie!

Ghostface tries to stab Green Arrow but instead Green Arrow grabs Ghostface's arm and headbuts him, knoching Ghostface on the ground.

Ghostface: You want to play rough, huh? Alright, let's play rough.

Green Arrow grabs his bow to block Ghostface's attempted stab on the head and kicks his stomach. Ghostface responds with kicking Green Arrow's legs, knocking him on the ground. Ghostface pushes Green Arrow down as he attempts to kill him. However, Green Arrow kicks Ghostface's nuts and then his face. After Ghostface lands on his ass, Green Arrow aims his bow and arrow directly on Ghostface's face (Ha!) and demands to him:

Green Arrow : Don't move!

Then, Oliver felt someone grab his arm and throw him on the other side of the street. When Oliver Queen looks up to see it was Michael Myers, he responds with a:

Green Arrow : 2 against 1? That's not fair!

Ghostface: You're right! It's not fair! For you!

Ghostface charges towards Green Arrow but Oliver replies with whacking his bow right on Ghostface's face. Michael Myers tries to slit Oliver's throat but Oliver replies by ducking. Oliver whacks his bow on Michael Myers' leg but it bounces off. Michael Myers grabs Oliver Queen's neck and attempts to snap and break his neck. Oliver grabs and electric arrow from his quiver and stabs his chest, shocking Michael. Michael Myers rips it off from his chest and snaps it in half.

Green Arrow: That was my favorite arrow! Now your gonna get it!

Michael Myers:(groans)

Green Arrow: I'm not even going to ask what that was about.

Michael Myers and Green Arrow charge toward each other. Michael endeavors to punch Oliver on the ground to stab him however Green Arrow ducks and whacks Michael a couple times until Michael answers the whacking with an elbow to the face. Michael endeavors to stab Green Arrow's abdomen but is prevented by a simple word.

Man 2: You!

Michael turns and sees that a man covered in yellow hovers above him.

Yellow Lantern: I don't know who you are pal but you're gonna either surrender or die! What's your choice?!

Michael Myers answers by walking towards Yellow Lantern holding his knife up.

Yellow Lantern : Your funeral, pal.

Yellow Lantern charges toward Michael Myers with a transparent yellow minigun.


	5. Freddy vs Sinestro

After Sinestro had thrown Freddy to the rooftop, Freddy found himself with someone who claims to be a better scarer than him:Sinestro.

Sinestro: Do you really believe you have the right to stab me!? I AM SINESTRO! Leader of the Yellow Lantern Corps.

Freddy: I've fought bitches scarier than you!

Sinestro had a heart of one of Atrocitus' Red Lanterns against this so-called nightmare. Sinestro began to believe that he was fighting against no nightmare but a parasite.

In Freddy's mind, he had a thought to what Sinestro's biggest fear is. He knew with the power Sinestro had, he could not fight and kill him in this world. He must go 1V1 with him in the dream world. But comparing this purple man's power with his power, how could he possibly take him to his world? That was the riddle stuck in his head. He didn't like it.

The only answer that popped in his mind would be to attack him with one of Sinestro's own constructs. But how?

Sinestro created a cobra to strike Freddy. Freddy found this as an opportunity. The cobra construct strived to bite Freddy in half but didn't work. For he had ducked and slid to the tail. The yellow construct made an effort again on Freddy but instead hit Sinestro right where Freddy stabbed him.

The attack was so hard, it knocked him out while also destroying the snake. Freddy had his chance. He went inside the mind of the alien to reimagine his worst fear.

Sinestro found himself in a pitch-black void.

Sinestro: What is this place? Where am I?

Freddy emerges from the darkness

Freddy Krueger: You're in my world now.

Sinestro: Well then you must be very lonely.

Freddy Krueger: This is where you shall relive your worst fears.

Sinestro: I am pretty sure a dark, black room means I don't fear anything, worm!

Freddy: Oh?! I'm a "worm?!" I didn't know that! I guess I will make it true.

Freddy disappears into the void. He then reemerges in the form of a worm. Well not exactly like a worm. It's more like his face grew bigger and longer like a worm. Pretty much like in Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen. He charges at Sinestro who tries to make a construct of his imagination but fails and gets slammed in the ribs.

Sinestro: What? Why didn't you get cut in half by the buzzsaw in my mind?

Freddy:(turns back to normal, chuckles creepily) In my world, I uave all the power. You precious ring can't harm me in any way possible. Here, it is just a colorful trinket that's used for getting idiots married. You're an amazing example.

Sinestro: What are you saying?

Freddy: You used to have two beautiful woman beside you. One as your spouse and the other as your annoying pest called a daughter!

Sinestro: DON'T YOU DARE CALL SORANIK NATU A PEST! How do you even know about her and Arin Sur.

Freddy: The mind reveals more than it wants to when afraid. And also because this is a dream and that we are in your mind, asshole.

Sinestro: This is a dream? In that case, I don't have to worry about youryour injuries here because I am not being affected in the real world.

Freddy: I don't know about that. I'd say it's just as painful.

Sinestro: Ha! If you're saying that I will not only feel the pain but that in real life my arm will be cut off if you slice it off right here right now, than you are a terrible liar! Here! Cut off my arm right now and when I wake up, it'll still be there!

Freddy: If you insist.

Freddy does so to his right arm wielding his ring and four pieces of the arm drops on the ground. Sinestro's ring lets go and goes to his left hand. Sinestro feels the pain but, still believing it will only affect him here, Sinestro says:

Sinestro: And when I wake up, it'll still be connected to me.

Freddy: Ha! Who said you were going to wake up? I'll kill you right here, right now! And don't expect you to wake up before you die because you'll also die in the real world! But first, I have to prove I am a better scarer and that you are afraid of something.

Sinestro: How many times need I tell you I fear nothing?!

Freddy: We shall see.

Then Sinestro finds himself on the planet of Ungara. In front of him is his dead friens and brother-in-law Abin Sur, his deceased wife Arin Sur, and himself as a Green Lantern.

Sinestro: What is this, demon? What foul illusion do you wish to scare me with?

Freddy: Oh this is no illusion. This is your past. Your memories. Your flashbacks. The day you met Arin Sur and, at first sight, fell in love.

Sinestro remembered. I mean, this is his past after all. He listened closely.

Past Abin Sur: Sinestro this is my sister, Arin Sur.

Past Arin Sur: Your fame is know even to here on my home planet of Ungara.

Past Sinestro: And your brother talks about you on most of our missions together.

The ex-Green Lantern Korugarian and now-dead Ungaran stare at each others eyes and fall in love.

The scene changes to Sinestro's bedroom on his home planet of Korugar where the two are naked and in bed.

Past Sinestro: Tell me to give it up to you, Arin, and I will.

The scene changes again showing Soranik Natu, Sinestro's daughter, days after birth in his arms with Arin by his side. Sinestro didn't admit it but he was crying in his mind about these memories. However, he was inside his mind so Freddy saw him crying.

Freddy: Ah. I appear to have struck a nerve.

Sinestro: No, you haven't. I'm just reliveing old, happy memories.

Freddy: Ha! And you're over here calling me a "terrible liar." Besides, even if you were telling the truth, I am not done yet. I still have to make you relive your bad memories.

The scene changes to a day years later when Soranik Natu is a Green Lantern and Abin Sur dead and Hal Jordan as his predecessor. Past Sinestro and Past Arin Sur are together right before Sinestro leaves to attack his home planet.

Past Arin Sur: This isn't about what I want.

Past Sinestro: You think I want this? This isn't a choice.

Past Arin Sur: Everything is a choice.

Past Sinestro: My people have been at civil war for decades. Freewill has almost destroyed my homeworld. My will is a better way.

Past Arin Sur: My brother would have stopped you.

Past Sinestro: Your brother is dead.

That hurts Arin's heart a bit.

Past Sinestro: The sewers will be a safe exit to our ship. Go. Leave Korugar. And never return.

As the memory dissolves, Sinestro shouts:

Sinestro: Alright! You've made your point! Stop it already!

Freddy: Oh no. We're not done yet. We haven't even seen the best part yet!

Sinestro: And what is that, demon?

Freddy: You'll see. I don't want to spoil it. (Looks at the readers)

The dark void forms into the moment when Sinestro is bringing "order" to his fellow Korugarians.

Arsona: Sinestro! What are you doing?

Sinestro: I am the only law on Korugar now, Arsona.

After blasting some soldiers to a crisp, a voice behind him says:

Child: Sinestro?

Both the past Sinestro and the real one turn to see a little girl.

Past Sinestro: Child?

The girl uncovers herself revealing a bomb strapped on her waist. It goes off, destroying the entire city. Sinestro only survived by covering himself in a dome.

When he goes to search for Arin, he finds her dead underground, squashed by the rubble caused by the explosion. After uncovering the debris on her, he hugs her dead body as he says her name and more debris and dead Korugarians falling around them.

Past Sinestro: Arin... I'm sorry.

The entire thing dissapears with Sinestro finding himself crying all over. Freddy Kruger, finally satisfied, asks:

Freddy: You still reliveing "old, happy memories?"

Sinestro: Why are you doing this?

Freddy: To prove I am the scariest being in the entire world. Who knows? I might become feared over the entire universe. But only time will tell.

Sinestro: Fine! You're scarier than me! There! I said it! Are you satisfied?

Freddy: Almost. I just need to kill you first. Then my satisfaction will be complete.

Sinestro: I'll kill you first!

Freddy: We shall see.

Sinestro began to kneel down and proclaim his corp oath.

Sinestro:

 _In Blackest Day, in Brightest Night;_

 _Beware your fears made into light._

 _Let those who try to stop what's right,_

 _burn by his powers... Sinestro's light!_

Nothing happened. Sinestro waited a little. Still nothing. Nothing at all. Sinestro did not understand what was going on.

Freddy: Ha! Did you seriously forget what I said earlier? I have all the power here! And you have none!

Freddy proves it my stabbing Sinestro's back.

Sinestro: YAH!!

Freddy: You know, you and I have something in common, Sinestro.

Simestro: We have nothing in common!

Freddy: I had a daughter of my own once. When I last saw her, her name was Kathryn by birth. Before that, however, she was known as Maggie Burroughs by adoption. She may have killed me once but she stayed with me for a while. Too bad she's dead. That Ashley Williams ran her over with a tank! I am still angry about that! Sure, she killed me earlier but she was still my daughter. That was the last time I saw her or Ash Williams or Jason Voorhees. Well, untill now I have seen Ash and Jason again. Too bad Kathryn didn't come back. But then again, I was still a human when she was born. Also, I never understood why she decided to join my side when we attacked the Capitol at Washington, DC.

Sinestro: Why the HELL are you telling me this!!?!

Freddy: So you would knowknow we have more in common than you think: that we are both terrible fathers.

Sinestro: I am a great father!

Freddy: Your daughter wants nothing to do with you!

Sinestro: Yours killed you!

Freddy: Mine joined my side at least!

Sinestro: At least mine isn't dead!

Freddy was so mad that he was about to rip Sinestro's heart out but then, somehow, Sinestro awakes as Freddy had his neck. Freddy was confused.

Freddy: How are we back here?

He here a groan. Behind him is Jason Voorhees.

Freddy: Let me guess. You knew I had took his head and woke him up so I could help you with the other two?

Jason: (nods)

Freddy: Well, I am busy and I will be with you in a moment. This weak alien is about to die by my glove!

But before he could do anything, a man glowing green had appeared and said:

Green Lantern: Back off! You are two of the 8 at Metropolis, right? I have a friend of yours right here!

Freddy: Who?

Male Voice:Me.

Infront of Jason and Freddy is none other than Pennywise the Dancing Clown.

Freddy: Of course.

Green Lantern: He was a big pain in the ass at Ferris Aircraft, I'll tell you that.

Freddy: Not surprised. Question. Can I kill this yellow man?

Green Lantern: As much as I wouldn't mind, no. The law of heroes is to not kill.

Freddy: Well, I'm a dream demon and a serial killer so that "law" of yours doesn't matter to me. Neither to Jason, Penny, Mikey, Ash, Chucky, Ghostface, nor Leatherface.

Green Lantern: Hm. Quite a mouthful.

Pennywise: Well the rule might apply with Ashley Williams. I mean, if it's about humans and not Deadites.

Green Lantern: I have no idea what you're talking about. I never saw much horror movies except all Scream movies, Psycho, and the original IT with the original Pennywise.

Pennywise: I also have know idea what you're talking about.

Freddy: Will all of you just shut up!? I don't know about you three but I really would like to kill this Korugarian.

Green Lantern: I don't think so.

Freddy: Why?

Green Lantern: Because if you kill Sinestro and/or leave me while I help my friends, your dead meat!

Penny: (sarcastically) I thought that was against the rule of heroes?

Green Lantern: Oh shut up!

Green Lantern flies down to help his friends.

Freddy: As much as I don't want to, I think we should listen to them.

Pennywise: Why?

Freddy: I've heard about those three down there. Some of the Justice League.

Pennywise: You mean the one mentioned by Bald Brain?

Freddy: If you mean that Lex Luthor character, yes.

Jason: (groan)

Freddy: Yes, he's also the one who brought us to that Metropolis place. But why? I still don't know. By the way, what happened to Ghostface, Mikey, Archer Man, and the sexy bitch.

Jason: (groan)

Freddy: Typical for GF to get his ass beat. At least Mikey dealt with the archer. And you actually beat up a woman?

Jason nods.

Pennywise: (whispers) Maybe I can rape her.

Freddy: What?

Pennywise: Nothing.

 **Weird ending, huh? Sorry I took so long. I wanted a break. Hope you enjoyed and and I will see you in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	6. Rings and Balloons

**Nighlocktheawsome00**

 **I'll consider that ending.**

 **S** **upergodzillaSailorCosmos**

 **Here you go: the next chapter.**

Earlier that day...

Green Lantern flew to Ferris Aircraft Facility in Coast City and asks his ring:

Green Lantern: Where did you say the battery was?

Ring: Carol Ferris' office, left at the next hallway, the third door on the right.

Green Lantern: It's the fourth door.

Then, Hal heard someone scream in the hangar.

Green Lantern recognized Cyborg's and Raven's voice. It sounded as if they were torturing Deathstroke.

Raven (Regime): This is your final chance to accept the High Counselor's amnesty, Deathstroke.

Deahstroke (Insurgency): Get reeducated in your boot camp, become a puppet, like you?

Cyborg (Regime): The boss is being generous. I wouldn't be. Most of the Titans died in Metropolis five years ago.

Deathstroke (Insurgency): I had nothing to do with that.

Cyborg (Regime): Doesn't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law.

Deathstroke (Insurgency): Tell this... to your boss...

Deathstroke spat on Cyborg as Raven continues her torturing methods using her powers. Green Lantern made a shield around him to stop the torture.

Green Lantern: This how thing work here?

Cyborg (Regime): So you're green again?

Raven (Regime): Something's not right. He's Hal Jordan, yet...

Green Lantern: Stand down. You're done here.

Cyborg (Regime): Definitely not ours.

Raven (Regime): You feel his pain? Not yet?

Raven shot a projectile that restrains him as they move closer.

Cyborg (Regime): After we're done, how about the three of us talk to the High Counselor?

Green Lantern creates a shockwave that broke him free and knocks Cyborg down.

Raven (Regime): ENOUGH! Whoever you are, you're under arrest!

Raven tried to use the same tactics on Hal, but he was able to floor her easily.

Green Lantern: Looks like I won't be getting any more lip from her. Now who is this "High Conselor?" The one that's turned you into a second-rate thug?

Cyborg (Regime): I'll show you second-rate.

Green Lantern: Talk. You. Now.

Cyborg (Regime): Ok. Let's talk about how much trouble you're in.

Cyborg blasts Green Lantern down.

Cyborg (Regime): And how I'm gonna knock your head sideways.

Thankfully, this is Hal's chapter so he won.

Green Lantern: Head's still on straight.

He releases Deathstroke and tries to help him.

Deathstroke (Insurgency): Get off me!

Green Lantern: Look, I'm not one of them.

Deathstroke (Insurgency): Whoever you are... they know you now... if they capture you... you have the stones to refuse their amnesty?

Green Lantern: Who are they working for?

Deathstroke (Insurgency): Who's the only one who can keep metas like them in line?

Wonder Woman: Hal...are you there?

Green Lantern: Wonder Woman!

Wonder Woman: You better get back here quick. Sinestro is here. So is a man in a hockey mask. He's proving to be a challenge. But so am I to him.

Green Lantern: Sinestro? On my way. I need to charge my ring, and you and I are gonna take a little trip...

Hal turns to see Slade has gone. Then he hears a chuckle behind him, followed by a

Voice: Hello there, Hal Jordan. How are you?

Hal spins around again to see a clown holding a red balloon. Joker? No. The uniform is to white and he has red hair. His uniform looked like Rennaisance of the 17th or 18th century.

Green Lantern: Who are you?

Pennywise: Would you like a balloon?

Green Lantern:Listen pal, I don't have time for this. I need to go help my friends.

Pennywise: I don't think so.

Pennywise then charges at Hal with sharp claws and teeth. It fails though as Hal creates a baseball bat and sends him across the hangar.

Green Lantern: Your definitely not human. Who are you?

Pennywise: I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown.

Green Lantern: I haven't seen you dance at all yet.

Pennywise: Would you like to see me dance?

Green Lantern: Not in the mood. But right now, you are coming with me.

Pennywise: Where to?

Green Lantern: After I charge ring, we're going to Gotham.

Pennywise:Interesting plan. But I'll be long gone when you finish the charging.

Green Lantern: You'll be unconscious by then.

Pennywise: What?

Soon after, Hal creates another shockwave to KO Pennywise so he won't be going anywhere.

Green Lantern: I just love shockwaves.

Back at Gotham, Wonder Woman was fighting Jason Voorhees while shielding herself, Green Arrow and Ghostface knocked each other out, Michael Myers was having a rough time his Yellow Lantern, and Sinestro was attacked by Freddy Kruger in a dream.

Wonder Woman: Who are you to possibly be strong enough to beat an Amazon?

Jason said nothing in response.

Wonder Woman: Can you not speak. From looking at you, I'd say you're a soldier of Hades, Ares, or even Trigon.

Jason just shook his head confused.

Wonder Woman: I'll take that as a no.

Jason walks closer to the Amazon Queen.

Wonder Woman: Please, what may I do to help you of this curse?

Jason just bitch-slaps her hard enough to KO her. He realizes that Freddy, his old nemesis, isn't here. Neither is the red man. Jason remembers that they were last seen on the roof of a strip club of some sort. Jason never been to one of those, even in Manhattan.

After Jason walks up the stairs to the roof of the strip club and finds an unconscious Sinestro. Assuming Freddy is behind it, Jason wakes Sinestro by slamming him in the stomach hard enough to wake him up. Then Freddy is shown to be standing on top of Sinestro, about to kill him.

Freddy: How are we back here?

Jason groans to let Freddy know of his presence.

Freddy: Let me guess. You knew I had took his head and woke him up so I could help you with the other two?

Jason: (nods)

Freddy: Well, I am busy and I will be with you in a moment. This weak alien is about to die by my glove!

But before he could do anything, a man glowing green had appeared and said:

Green Lantern: Back off! You are two of the 8 at Metropolis, right? I have a friend of yours right here!

Freddy: Who?

Male Voice:Me.

Infront of Jason and Freddy is none other than Pennywise the Dancing Clown.

Freddy: Of course.

Green Lantern: He was a big pain in the ass at Ferris Aircraft, I'll tell you that.

Freddy: Not surprised. Question. Can I kill this yellow man?

Green Lantern: As much as I wouldn't mind, no. The law of heroes is to not kill.

Freddy: Well, I'm a dream demon and a serial killer so that "law" of yours doesn't matter to me. Neither to Jason, Penny, Mikey, Ash, Chucky, Ghostface, nor Leatherface.

Green Lantern: Hm. Quite a mouthful.

Pennywise: Well the rule might apply with Ashley Williams. I mean, if it's about humans and not Deadites.

Green Lantern: I have no idea what you're talking about. I never saw much horror movies except all Scream movies, Psycho, and the original IT with the original Pennywise.

Pennywise: I also have know idea what you're talking about.

Freddy: Will all of you just shut up!? I don't know about you three but I really would like to kill this Korugarian.

Green Lantern: I don't think so.

Freddy: Why?

Green Lantern: Because if you kill Sinestro and/or leave me while I help my friends, your dead meat!

Penny: (sarcastically) I thought that was against the rule of heroes?

Green Lantern: Oh shut up!

Green Lantern flies down to help his friends.

Freddy: As much as I don't want to, I think we should listen to them.

Pennywise: Why?

Freddy: I've heard about those three down there. Some of the Justice League.

Pennywise: You mean the one mentioned by Bald Brain?

Freddy: If you mean that Lex Luthor character, yes.

Jason: (groan)

Freddy: Yes, he's also the one who brought us to that Metropolis place. But why? I still don't know. By the way, what happened to Ghostface, Mikey, Archer Man, and the sexy bitch.

Jason: (groan)

Freddy: Typical for GF to get his ass beat. At least Mikey dealt with the archer. And you actually beat up a woman?

Jason nods.

Pennywise: (whispers) Maybe I can rape her.

Freddy: What?

Pennywise: Nothing.

Hal Jordan helped Diana and Oliver stand up and asks:

Green Lantern: Are you guys ok?

Green Arrow: Yeah. We're ok.

Ghostface: You could ask me the same thing, you know.

Green Lantern: HeHe looks a lot like Ghostface from the Scream movies.

Green Arrow: I know, right?

Ghostface: I still haven't the slightest idea about me being in a movie series.

Just then, both Michael Myers and Yellow Lantern are thrown in the middle of the four down in front of the strip club. Hal Jordan in very confused to see a Yellow Lantern version of him staring right at him.

Green Lantern: You're Sinestro Corp?

Yellow Lantern: Sinestro's right. Fear is more powerful than will power.

Green Lantern: You ditched green and went to yellow. The color of cowardice.

Yellow Lantern: I'm still about order like the Gaurdians.

Green Lantern: I'm sure they're very proud of you.

Yellow Lantern: Sanctimony is easy when you don't--

Green Lantern: Save it. Time to kick mmy ass.

But before anything happened between the two, Jason drops on Yellow Lantern with Penny and Freddy not to far behind. The Regime Hal gets put to sleep.

Green Lantern: Thanks I guess. That was sureal.

Wonder Woman: And a bit disturbing.

Green Arrow: Yeah. All that yellow is really tough on the eyes.

Freddy: I assume I can't kill him either, even though he has the same symbol like Sinestro?

Green Lantern: Nope.

Wonder Woman: That's another one of the 8. The clown.

Pennywise: Hi. I am Pennywise the Dancing--

Green Lantern: Clown. Yeah, yeah yeah.

Freddy: Well, you may have told me to not kill yellow you but you didn't tell Jason to not kill him.

Jason is about to stab Yellow Lantern on the head but is covered in a firey red aura and disappears.

Ghostface: Where did he go?

Michael Myers: (shrugs)

Freddy: I didn't so it. I wanted him to die.

Penny: And I don't have that power.

Wonder Woman: Neither can we.

Freddy: So where did he go?

Police alarms are heard in the background.

Wonder Woman: We should get out of here. Come on.

As they turn around the alley, Green Arrow says:

Green Arrow: Running away from the cops. Aren't there any good guys around here?

All 7 stop with Green Lantern saying:

Green Lantern: There just might be.

Right infront of them was ** _ a_** Batman.

 **So in the next chapter, 2 (maybe 3) question will be answered.**

 **1.How is Aquaman doing?**

 **2.Where has Jason Voorhees gone to?**

 **3.Why were the 8 horror icons at Metropolis in the first place?**

 **They will all be answered in time. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was lazy. Hope you enjoy.**


	7. Jason Kills Regime Aquaman?

At the Watchtower in the prime (Original) universe, Superman checks on Flash and Cyborg regarding the missing superheroes.

Superman: Nothing yet.

Cyborg: The energy signatures from the park doesn't match anything in the database.

Flash: Why don't I just vibrate at the same frequency as the energy signature and follow them?

Superman: Because we don't know if they went somewhere dangerous.

Cyborg: Or if they went anywhere at all. Superman's right. It's too risky.

Flash: I wasn't fast enough to catch them in the first place.

Superman: We'll find them, Barry. We have to.

Down in the lost city of Atlantis, Aquaman, the King of Atlantis, asks some information from the Royal Archivist.

Archivist: A pleasure most rare, your highness.

Aquaman: I need information on surface world governance. History and current structure.

Archivist: Ah, for the treaty negotiations with the High Counselor?

Aquaman: Yes. The treaty discussions.

Archivist: I'm afraid our resources are limited. Superman has been less than willing to reveal his regime's inner workings.

Aquaman: Tell me what you know. Recount the events of his ascension. A thorough review might illuminate new strategies for the negotiation.

Archivist: I am humbled, Sire. Five years ago, the criminal Joker deceived Superman into killing his wife and unborn son and destroying Metropolis. Consumed by grief, Superman killed the Joker.

Aquaman: Yes... we all remember where we were that day.

Archivist: Afterward, he showed no restraint. Judge, jury and executioner, he and other -like-minded metahumans quickly reigned in the criminal element.

Aquaman: Which made him quite popular.

Archivist: The surface world was desperate for strong leadership. Superman consolidated his power. He created the One Earth government. Democratic institutions were swept away.

An Atlantian guard appears.

Guard: Sire, the High Counselor's envoys await you in the throne room.

Aquaman heads to the throne room and sees Flash (Regime) and Shazam (Regime).

Aquaman: Flash, Shazam, welcome.

Shazam (Regime): Your Highness, it is a honor to meet you.

Flash (Regime): And to be the first surface people to visit Atlantis.

Aquaman: Yes. We have important matters to discuss.

Flash (Regime): The final draft. Superman is glad you've agreed to his terms.

Aquaman: May I?

Flash (Regime) hands him the treaty. Aquaman reads...and doesn't like what he's read.

Shazam (Regime): Is there a problem, Your Highness?

Aquaman: This is complete subjugation. Superman will rule Atlantis.

Flash (Regime): It's what you agreed to. It's what we expect.

Aquaman: You threaten me? Tread carefully.

Flash (Regime): We have our orders.

Both tried to attack Aquaman, but he countered each attack. He knocked Shazam (Regime) down while Flash (Regime) tried to use his speed to attack but Aquaman holds him and knocks him down.

Aquaman: You can tell Superman... HE WILL NOT HAVE ATLANTIS!

Aquaman knows the Flash all too well. He was so pissed that he ends up taking his aggression on both.

Aquaman: Your orders be damned!

Shazam (Regime) shot a lightning, but Aquaman dodges it.

Aquaman: Let's not take this any further, Billy. I want to talk to Superman.

Shazam (Regime): You don't talk to Superman, you do what he wants, and you're gonna do what you promised!

Aquaman knows Shazam is just a kid, therefore he didn't use as much on him but manages to defeat him.

Aquaman: You two make sorry diplomats.

Atlantian guards try to charge at Aquaman, but he defeats them. More arrive, along with his counterpart.

Aquaman: Well, Parallel dimension it is.

Aquaman (Regime: Who do you work for, usurper? Manta? Ocean Master?

Aquaman: I am the King of Atlantis. I answer to no one, (sarcastically) unlike you.

Aquaman: (Regime): Mind your tongue.

Aquaman: You would give your kingdom like a pair of worn boots to a surface dweller?

Aquaman (Regime): The treaty requires Superman to maintain Earth's oceans, and recognize our autonomy.

Aquaman: You put your army at his beck and call!

Aquaman (Regime): A necessary compromise.

Aquaman: More like appeasement!

Aquaman (Regime): (Irritated) I grow tried of this. Take him!

One guard got taken down easily. A few others try their hands but like the first one, no match for Aquaman.

Soon Aquaman (Regime) had no guards left and both Aquamen battle.

Aquaman: I would offer help, but I've changed my mind!

However, before the two Aquamans could do anything, Jason Voorhees appears out of nowhere from a red fire.

Aquaman(Regime): Who are you?!

In his mind, Jason's mother says:

Pamela(in Jason's mind): You should be asking him that Jason.

Jason looks at Regime Aquaman. Jason has one thing in his mind to do:

Pamela(in Jason's mind): Kill them, Jason. Do it for mother.

Jason charges toward Regime Aquaman. Aquaman was about to stop the two but Atlantian gaurds enter the throne room.

Aquaman(Regime)Kill the imposter! I'll deal with the zombie.

So as the Atlantian gaurds attempt to terminate the "imposter, " Jason swings his machete that gets blocked by Regime Aquaman's trident. Regime Aquaman kicks Jason's stomach, pushing Jason back a few feet. Aquaman attempts to stab him 4 times but fails each time since Jason dodges every single one. Jason elbows Regime Aquaman right on the face. Regime Aquaman touches the inside of his mouth to find himself bleeding.

Aquaman(Regime): Interesting. You're stronger than you look. Hopefully you bleed as well.

Regime Aquaman yells and charges straight at Jason but with his machete, Jason pushes the trident out of the way to punch him in the stomach. Regime Aquaman headbutts Jason's face only to get a nearly fractured skull. Regime Aquaman finds himself mending his wounded head but only gets stabbed in the stomach by Jason's machete. Jason removes it and sticks it through Regime Aquaman's mouth, killing this world's King of Atlantis. The Atlantian gaurds see this and retreat. The Aquaman of the other universe is shocked by what Jason has done.

Aquaman: What did you do?

Jason just looks at Aquaman.

Aquaman: I agree he couldn't have help but you shouldn't have killed him! Wait a second! How did you get here?!

Just then, a man with black armor and red fire appears in the throne room. Ares (Insurgent) has arrived.

Aquaman: Ares. Why are you here?

Ares (Insurgent): I feed on conflict. Until today, I've been starving. I sensed the return of aggression and sought its cause.

Aquaman: You did more than that, Ares. You brought us here.

Ares (Insurgent): No, but I can guess who did.

Aquaman: My fire doesn't need stoking, Ares. Tell me who.

Ares (Insurgent): You presume to command me?

Aquaman: I do, and you will obey!

Before the two could fight, Jason puts his machete right between the two to prevent the fight and focus on the army of Atlantians coming their way with a red head dressed in green leading them.

Aquaman: Mera!

Mera looks in the throne room to find Ares, Jason, and Aquaman standing with Regime Aquaman dead and Regime Shazam and Regime Flash knocked unconscious. Mera looks straight at the "imposter" with eyes filled with rage.

Mera: YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!

The Royal Archivist runs right in the room saying:

Archivist: My Queen, you must calm down!

Mera: F* CALM! HE KILLED MY HUSBAND! YOUR KING! I'M JUST GOING TO DO WHAT HE WOULD DO TO AVENGE MY DEATH! I SHALL KILL THE MURDERER!

mera creates a water construct in the form of a spear and throws it at Aquaman. But the Archivist speeds infront of the Queen of Atlantis with his hand.

Mera: WHAT?!

The Archivist shape-shift into a bald green alien with glowing red eyes.

Aquaman and Mera: J'onn J'onzz?!

Martian Manhunter: Yes, my lords. My king I believe we need to retreat.

Ares: I agree. And thank you for calling me "king. "

Martian Manhunter: I wasn't talking about you.

The four disappear by red fire as an enraged Mera shouts:

Mera:NO! COME BACK! I SWEAR ON ARTHUR'S GRAVE, I WILL KILL YOU FOUR ONE DAY AND YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE MY WRATH!! NEVER!!

So Mera seems pissed with Regime Aquaman's death. And not to mention Martian Manhunter is still alive. Not to mention Black Manta and Ocean Master show up later in this same fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed and peace out!


	8. Martian Manhunter Is Alive?

**On the previous chapter, Aquaman escapes Atlantis with Insurgency Ares, Jason Voorhees, and Martian Manhunter.** **The four have currently teleported in an abandoned underwater Insurgency base mentioned in Aquaman's ending of Injustice 2.**

Aquaman: Where are we?

Ares: In a laboratory of an abandoned underwater Insurgency base, 200 miles away from Atlantis.

Martian Manhunter: Why are we here?

Ares: Because this base isn't entirely abandoned.

Aquaman: So you live here?

Ares: No. He does.

The three look in the direction that the Greek god of War points at and find someone the Aquaman wasn't too shocked to see by what Regime Aquaman said but was still shocked enough to see still alive for 5 years. That was none other than his "brother" of this world: Orm Matius aka Ocean Master.

Ocean Master: Ares, you traitor! Why do you bring my brother here?!!

Ares: Calm yourself, Orm. This man is not your brother.

Ocean Master: What do you mean, god of War?

Aquaman: He means I am indeed your brother but not of this world.

Ocean Master was utterly confused at what the King of Atlantis claimed. He was his brother and not his brother at the same time? What sorcery was this?

Man 1: What's going on over here?

A man enters the laboratory. It is Daniel Hyde, the Black Manta.

Black Manta: What the--!

Martian Manhunter: Calm down, Mr.Hyde.

Black Manta: You're telling ke to calm down, Martian?! The ruthless King of Atlantis and the murderer of my father is here in my secret base!

Ocean Master: "YOUR" secret base!?! I live here too, you know!!

Black Manta: Maybe so but you spend most of your time plotting to kill your half-breed trash-of-a-brother!

Aquaman: If your Aquaman was still alive, he'd be pissed.

Both Orm and Daniel were a tad confused at what the King of Atlantis had just said.

Ocean Master: What do you mean by "our Aquaman?"

Black Manta: And what do you mean by claiming he is dead?

Martian Manhunter: He means that he is from another universe. I only know that because I read his mind. He really is from an alternate universe. And also, this man [points to Jason Voorhees] has killed our Arthur Curry.

Ocean Master: So you mean to tell me that this Arthur Curry is my brother from an alternate universe an that this man with his mask and machete killed _my_ brother?

Jason just answers in response.

Black Manta looks at Jason Voorhees

Black Manta: My friend[bows in front of Jason] you have avenged my father by killing the ignorant king. I am forever in your debt.

Jason says nothing as usual.

Ocean Master bows in front of Jason as well.

Ocean Master: I am also in your debt. I can now claim the city of Atlantis as mine to rule as it is rightfully mine.

Jason still said nothing as usual. He couldn't care less honestly. He just wants to avenge his mother's death and finally rest for all eternity.

Black Manta: Wait a second, Martian. How are you still alive? From what I heard, the Kryptonian burnt you alive.

Martian Manhunter: He did set ke on fire with his heat vision but thanks to water having a history to extinguishing fire, I merely was sent down here to stay out of Kal's sight until I knew everything was alright. So I changed myself to look like the Royal Archivist at stayed like that until I knew the Insurgency would win. I sensed that happening when I discovered this Arthur Curry wasn't like the one I was serving 4-5 years.

Man 2: So the rumors are true.

The six look at a man wearing military equipment and the communist symbol in red on his uniform.

Black Manta: How long were you standing there, Daniel Kyle?

Daniel Kyle(with Russian accent): Long enough, Hyde. So the Insurgency is hiring serial killers these days? What is this world coming too?

Aquaman: By the way Ares, you didn't tell me who brought me and my friends here.

Ares: Those who would end Superman's rule, the insurgents.

Aquaman: Heroes?

Ares: Only one. All other heroes who challenged Superman have been eliminated.

Aquaman: He killed them... and the only ones left are those who joined him?

Ares: Along with a small cadre of villains, whose loyalty was bought, not coerced.

Aquaman: I need to join my colleagues.

Ares : They're with the insurgents as we speak.

Aquanman: Send me to them.

Ares: I will. They are also with some of his (points to Jason) friends too.

Aquaman and Jason are covered in fire a teleported to the Insurgents.

Ares looks at the four left and says:

Ares: See you soon.

Ares leaves the four as he gets engulfed in his own flames to another location.

Daniel Kyle (in Russian accent): So what do we do?

Ocean Master: Well I will go claim what is rightfully mine and you two can do whatever you want.

Black Manta: Are you sure? Mera will kill you once you set foot in the throne room.

Ocean Master: Like I said, I shall claim what is rightfully mine. That includes her.

Daniel Kyle (in mind) :Dang son.

Orm leaves the base and swims to Atlantis knowing what lies ahead.

Daniel Kyle(in Russian accent) : This mother f-er is seriously gonna swim 200 miles to claim a city he was rejected of ownership by his own mother? Bruh.

Black Manta: I agree. He is incredibly stupid.

Martian Manhunter: Show him some respect. I believe you will give it to him soon.

Daniel Kyle and Black Manta: Whatever.

Somewhere in a hidden base, Green Arrow was about to swallow a pill when Aquaman and Jason arrived.

Green Lantern: How'd you get here?

Aquaman: Ares... not our Ares.

Green Arrow: We know. Meet Not-out-Batman.

Batman (Insurgent): I was wondering how to retrieve you from Atlantis.Who is this?

Aquaman: I don't know. He doesn't talk.

Freddy Kruger: His name is Jason Voorhees. Decades ago, he was presumed dead because in summer camp, the other campers tried to drown him because he had a disfigured face.

Ghostface: The camp counselors did nothing because they were to busy having sex.

Tim Curry Pennywise: And his mother was pissed so years later, she killed all but one of the camp counselors.

Freddy Kruger: The last one decapitated Mrs. Voorhees with an axe. Turns out Jason was still alive so he wanted revenge by killing more camp counselors the next year.

Ghostface: He killed a good amount but died with an axe to the face. H8s dead body was struck by lightning and is now a zombie.

Green Arrow: That was a lot of information you could have shared later.

Aquaman: Headache?

Green Arrow: Trying to prevent one.

Batman (Insuregent): It's a durability enhancer, Five-U-93-R.

Aqauman: How can a pill...?

Batman (Insurgent): Kryptonian nanotech. Increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue by several thousand percent.

Green Arrow: Bats can tell you more later, if you're having trouble sleeping. He borrowed the recipe from Superman. Supes gives it to his flunkies.

Aquaman: I met a couple of our evil twins.

Batman (Insurgent): They're not evil. Most obey Superman out of fear, or they believe he is right and have lost perspective.

Wonder Woman: So you're the only one left?

Voice: Not the only one.

It was Lex Luthor, who joins the Insurgency.

Aquaman: What is this?

Green Arrow: How are you even alive?

Batman (Insurgent): He's with me.

Luthor (Insurgent): Unlike your Luthor, I never indulged in law-breaking. Superman does not suspect his best friend is funding the Insurgency.

Batman (Insurgent): Luthor's involvement is a secret. People critical of Superman disappear: Government officials, activists, reporters...

Michael Myers/ Jason Voorhees: Yall two ugly sons of bitches are right! This is the guy who brought us here!

Tim Curry Pennywise: His doppelganger, you mean.

Freddy Kruger: Yeah yeah, whatever.

Green Lantern: _Our_ Lex Luthor brought 8 of you to _our_ Metropolis.

Ghostface: Yeah. It's a long story. We can explain later.

Wonder Woman: Now that we're all here, explain why you chose us.

Green Arrow: and why you didn't ask before yankin' us over. We were kinda busy.

Luthor (Insurgent): The nuclear bomb. It didn't go off. Your transfer somehow prevented it.

Green Arrow: How did you--?

Luthor (Insurgent): We've been monitoring your world for some time, particularly the four of you.

Batman (Insurgent): I have a weapon... a Kryptonian laser...

Green Lantern: Hold it. A Kryptonite weapon? You kill him, you're no better than he is.

Batman (Insurgent): I didn't say 'kill,' it'll incapacitate him, nothing more. The weapon's in the Batcave. I need your DNA to unlock it.

Freddy Kruger: So that explains how we got here.

Tim Curry Pennywise: Yeah.

Ghostface: Wait so what are us 5 gonna do?

Batman (Insurgency): You will find the other 3 with Luthor's help and then I'll return you 8 home.

Tim Curry Pennywise: Yes. The sooner the better. I can't wait to devours kids and their fears.

Freddy Kruger: Not if I kill them first.

At the Fortress of Solitude, Regime Superman was working on something when Regime Wonder Woman comes in, not in her usual battle armor but in a sexy strapless outfit. Goddamn!

Wonder Women (Regime): The collar's working good. Reeducation wasn't going to affect him. You sure you don't want me to stay?

No response.

Wonder Woman (Regime): Kal, I know you didn't lose your super-hearing. Are you ok with this? With us?

Superman (Regime): Of course.

Wondeer Woman (Regime): I'm not trying to replace her. I just thought--.

Superman (Regime): I know Go on. I'll be fine

Wonder Woman (Regime): I just came to tell you Hal Jordan's...

Superman (Regime): On his way in. Look Like my super-hearing is working.

As Regime Wonder Woman leaves, Yellow Lantern comes in.

Yellow Lantern: High Counselor. Love Diana's new look. We have a problem. I ran into Diana's twin, someone who looks like Oliver Queen, and Hal Jordan.

Superman (Regime): Find them, and any others that are out there. I want to know everything.

 **So what you think of the chapter? In the next chapter, we'll see Ash Williams, Chucky, and Leatherface after 3 or 4 chapters. Yay! Also, I want to include another horror character in the mix. Who do you want? Are you glad I made my first OC? Want more OCs? Let me know in the review.**

 **By the way, Candyman is one serial killer I am definitely including. Equality! Peace!**


	9. Our Favorite Insane Human Clown

Joker: Thanks for the ride. You're a funny guy. Are you sure the old gang lives around here? True, they could be dead. (Gasp) Law-abiding? Bite your tongue!

Joker gets out of the vehicle and looks around, ignorant of Batman watching over him. He looks at the graffiti on the walls.

Joker: Interesting. My fame precedes me.

A subway train was rolling by from above. Joker turns around to see it and also sees Batman coming down. Joker kicked him on the way down.

Joker: (Laughing) Right in the belfry. Please don't go...

Batman: Shut it, clo...(Grunts)

Joker: Aww, did you hurt your leg? How about a broken neck to go with it?

You know what happens next.

Joker: And now, my sour-faced flying rodent, let's put a smile on that puss.

Joker takes out his pink toxic spray can and was about to spray it on Batman when he saw two familiar beings and decides to leave.

Joker: Such a beautiful moment can't be rushed. Don't go cheering without me.

Yellow Lantern and Regime Hawkgirl found Batman.

Yellow Lantern: Been a while.

Hawkgirl (Regime): On your feet. Let's go.

Batman: I don't think so, Hawkgirl.

Yellow Lantern punches Batman in the face as she and Yellow Lantern prepare to take off, carrying him.

Joker was hiding behind a building.

Joker: I forgot my camera. I could've gotten 10 million hits.

He sees Regime Hawkgirl and Yellow Lantern flying away with Batman.

Joker: I miss him already. Now where was I before I was so rudely--

Woman: Pumped full of lead?

Joker turns around to see a familiar face.

Joker: Harley?

Harley (Insurgent): Harleen. A little bird told me that a creep dressed like the Joker fighting a Batman wannabe. You got the looks, and a lot of nerve. What you don't have is the right.

Harley keeps poking what appears to be a sawed-off double-barreled shotgun.

Harley (Insurgent): Joker was a hero. You're not fit to lick his boutonniere.

What the hell is a boutonniere?

Joker: Harley, it's me, the Joker. Look, it says her on my underwear.

Harley was not amused and fires her shotgun.

Harley: Not funny, creep. No one pretend to be Mr. J!

You should also know what happens next.

Joker: Have we calmed down?

Harley (Insurgent): It's you... the way you...

Joker: Pummel?

Harley (Insurgent): Well... yeah.

Joker: It's the love. You can feel the love, right?

Harley (Insurgent): Joker's dead, but...

Joker: This isn't my Gotham, Harley, but I am the the Joker, my dear. Am I your Joker, Harley?

Harley feels lovestruck just like the original Harley.

Harley (Insurgent): PUDDIN'!

She takes his hand.

Harley (Insurgent): C'mon. There's some people who gotta meet you.

Joker and Harley strolling away together. I'm thinking the original Harley Quinn would not be so pleased if she was in his universe as well.

At Stryker's Island, Batman is seen tied up from arms and legs. Yellow Lantern moved his mask and utility belt. He called Regime Superman and inform him of Batman's capture

Yellow Lantern: Ok, Bruce. Ready for visitors? Want a call?

Regimes Superman and Wonder Woman appears. Regime Superman uses his eyes to scan Batman's vitals.

Wonder Woman (Regime): Nice work, Hal...

Superman (Regime): It's not him.

Yellow Lantern: What?

Superman (Regime): His DNA matches Bruce Wayne's, but his vitals are all wrong.

Regime Superman stepped closer to Batman.

Superman (Regime): You're one of the duplicates. Tell me why you're here.

Meanwhile, Joker makes his approach at Joker Asylum. As he looks around, he is proud of what he sees. Joker is standing on top of the stage at the abandon Arkam Asylum Mess Hall where Harleen and the Joker Clan are cheering for Joker and hearing his speech. Far in the back Ash and Chucky stare at Koker on disgust.

Chucky: There's the son-of-a-bitch who said I wasn't even scary!

Ash Williams: Well, it's true.

Chucky: Take that back, you little sh*!

Ash Williams: I'm pretty sure you're the little one.

The Joker: I love what you've done with the place. Arkham has never looked better.[The crowd cheers for him while Harleen claps for him.]Dear members of the Joker Clan... You know the truth about the Metropolis Incident. Superman killed those people. Then he tried to kill me.[The crowd starts booing and shows thumbs down about this matter]I admire the work you've done in my name...Disturbances... distractions... General pains in Superman's buttocks.[Some of the members start to laugh about it]But let's think bigger...

Insurgency Harley Quinn[love-struck]Ain't he dreamy...

[Joker moves away from the podium and blows a kiss at Harleen and continues the speech]

Joker: Harley tells me Superman made this pill for his thugs. Then Bat-Boy's Insurgents got some. Now we have them too.[shows out the pill]With these a bus can fall on us and we won't be hurt! Slapstick at its finest![The crowd cheers as Joker takes the pill and swallows it. Joker then kneels down and asks them to be silence before he finishes his speech.]From now on we'll be more than a nuisance. The barking dog will become the rampaging elephant. The whoopie cushion, a land mine! The joker...a king!

The crowd starts to cheer for him until the walls of Arkham Asylum break down as Regime soldiers come down shooting everyone. Joker manages to sucker punch one of the soldiers and toss him down the stage. Suddenly another Regime soldier appears and shoots at Joker but to Joker's surprise he is still alive, uninjured.

Joker: I should be dead! Thanks happy pill!

Ash Williams: Well, this should be interesting. I don't really kill peole but this will be new.

Chucky: I'm just doing this to be the most popular spasher in history.

As Joker grabs the soldier's gun to hit him back, Regime Hawkgirl and Regime Nightwing enter in the fray. However, Nightwing does not see Joker and runs pass him while joinning the fight but Hawkgirl notices him and grabs him up in the air. Harleen tries to saves Joker by shooting her down but Hawkgirl is too high for her to get hit. With no other choice, Harleen takes out a device that she receives from Insurgent Batman and press it to call for reinforcements.

Regime Hawkgirl: Back from the grave? Should kept that suit buried.

The Joker: It's not my Sunday best, but it's comfortable... and functional.[An acid squirt comes out from his boutonniere and hits Hawkgirl's face. She drops The Joker and they prepare to fight]

Regime Hawkgirl: I'm gonna enjoy giving you to Superman.

The Joker: Oh, not tonight, dear. You have a headache.[They fight and The Joker wins]Lovely girl, if you can get past the feathers.[Patting his knife on his hands, Joker decides to cut her wings off. Just then, Regime Nightwing notices him after taking down one of the Joker Clan members.]

Regime Nightwing: Joker![Before Joker manages to cut her wings, he is knocked away by Nightwing's Batarang. Joker then decides to use his playing cards.]

The Joker: Pick a card![Joker tosses his cards at Regime Nightwing and they explode after multiple cards connect to him. However, Nightwing does not give up.]

Regime Nightwing: Jokers die here![he runs towards the Joker again, but the Joker continues tossing cards at him and exploding them, forcing him to back away]I'LL KILL YOU, CLOWN BOY!![he runs towards the Joker again, but the Joker continues tossing cards at him and exploding them, forcing him to back away. Then, the Joker tosses the remaining cards, but this time, Nightwing dodges and gets close to the Joker]

The Joker: So the Bat-Brat joined Superman... Tell me: Who's boots are tastier to lick?

Regime Nightwing: Batman's a criminal. Just like you.

The Joker: Nothing like me.

Regime Nightwing: So you're a hero where you come from?

The Joker: Oh no, dear boy. It's just that Batman corrupts young minds. While I... bash them out of their skulls.[they fight, and the Joker wins]I'll have to tell Batman... there's been a death in the family.[Joker is about to kill Regime Nightwing but he is interrupted by Insurgent Batman and the Prime Heroes' arrival. Regime Hawkgirl (who happens to wake up during Joker's battle) is battling one of the Joker Clan's members is surprised by this and gets a couple of hits by Aquaman. Unable to fight back, she decides to retreat while flying towards Regime Nightwing's side.]

Regime Hawkgirl: We're outnumbered! Let's go![She takes her gun and shoots above and retreats from above while carrying the unconscious Nightwing; leaving an angry Joker unable to kill them both while he had the chance. Once everything settles down, while the Joker clan tries to regroup and helping the survivors, Insurgent Batman and Wonder Woman meet up with Harleen, whose emergency device is still on.]

Insurgency Batman: You can turn that off now.

Insurgency Harley Quinn[she does so]Thanks for the assist, Bats.[Suddenly, Joker walks casually towards them while putting his hands onto Harleen as the thers are not pleased to see him]

The Joker: Hi gang! What'll we do now? Anyone up for pancakes?

Wonder Woman[angrily]Joker![she holds him]

The Joker: What. Ow! Why does she hate pancakes?

Insurgency Batman: What are you playing at, Harleen? What's he doing here?

Insurgency Harley Quinn: Mister J can be a big help to us-

Chucky and Ash Williams walk towards the group.

Chucky: What would this terrible cosplayer of a clown possibly offer help in?

Wonder Woman: Wait! You two were also in Metropolis with Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Ghostface, and Pennywise!

Ash Williams: That's right, missy. I hope I can teach Hockey Guy and Christmas-Sweaterman a lesson when I see them again.

Green Arrow: So you came on our little field trip...

Aquaman: And I'm guessing he didn't arrive alone. Where's Batman?

The Joker[about the alternate Batman]There's one. Right there![Unamused, Wonder Woman pulls his arm again, paining him.

Insurgency Batman: Your eyes. Pure evil. Just like his.

The Joker: Who? Superman? His flying friends took Batman. My Batman. Our. Batman.

Insurgency Batman: Quiet! Or I'll cuff you and leave you for the police.

The Joker: Then why did you save me from them?[gets his arm pulled up again by Wonder Woman]Ow!

Green Lantern: Batman's been captured. We gotta bust him out.

Insurgency Batman: To free your Batman, we need to complete our mission."

Insurgency Harley Quinn: Oh! I love a good mission!

Insurgency Batman: Negative. You and your clan lay low. You're a target now.[he then turns to Joker and grabs him from Diana]And you're too dangerous to run free. More of them will be here soon. Go. I'll catch up with you.

The Joker[while being dragged away by Insurgent Batman]I don't like you.

Wonder Woman: Wait a minute. You two plus the five at the base is 7. Rhat just leaves the one with the chainsaw. Where is he?

Chucky: Hell if I know. He came over here with us but he just dissapeared.

Ash Williams: Yeah. Leatherface is a very strange and insane guy.

Back at the Prime Dimension, Superman, Flash and Cyborg are in the Watchtower finally found their missing teammates at the meeting hall.

Superman: So you found them. A parallel dimension...Now how do wet get there?

The Flash: We don't. We pull them here.

Superman: No risk to an away team... Good. Still the same problem, though...How do we do it?

Cyborg: With this.[clicks one of the controls and a screen pops up showing a 3D device.]

The Flash: We're gonna modify my Cosmic Treadmill. Pull them all back at once.[Superman nods in agreement]

Cyborg:We've got some work to do.

Back at the Injustice Universe, somewhere in Metropolis, Insurgent Luthor is standing on the rooftop looking at the full moon above while Insurgent Deathstroke, who is in full armor, walk towards him.

Insurgency Lex Luthor: Beautiful. Isn't it?

Insurgency Deathstroke: The moon? Or it's light shining off your bald head?

Insurgency Lex Luthor: I'm pleased you wanted to meet. You're finally ready to join our little club?

Insurgency Deathstroke: Bussiness is bad. Being hunted is worse.

Insurgency Lex Luthor: After so many refusals... why now?

Insurgency Deathstroke[short pause]They made it personal.


	10. Where's Leatherface?

So Leatherface was currently roaming the city of Gotham, hoping to find someone to carve a new mask to wear out of that victim's face. He had his chainsaw ready just in case he needed to brutally kill someone for self-defense. Just then:

Male Voice 1: Yo! Leatherface wannabe!

This attracts Leatherface as he turns around in a 180 angle. He see three Marines each with a different gun and hair color and hair styles. The tallest was blonde with a Ken type of haircut from Street Fighter and had a rifle with a bayonet(No relation to Bayoneta, I am talking about that sharp knife at the end of those rifles that were used in the Civil War(The one of history, not the one of Captain America.).) The shortest had black hair with a Hannibal Lector type of haircut from the Silence of the Lambs. Unlike his friends, he wore a muzzle and had a tommy. And the middle one was a redhead with a Larry haircut from the Three Stooges with a sniper.

"Ken": What you doing out here, boy?

"Larry" and "Hannibal Lector" look at "Ken" with confused looks.

"Larry": Ian, what's wrong with you?

"Hannibal Lector": Yeah. Why do you sound like you just got out of the ghetto, man?

Ian: Because I can, b*.

"Larry": Whoa! Ian! Don't call us that! If Daniel was here, he'd kick you in the nuts.

"Hannibal Lector": Also, you shouldn't call me and David that. Imagone what Ma and Pa would say about that.

Ian: Oh shut up, you two! I can call you guys whatever I want to. Also Hannibal, Ma and Pa aren't here so haha!

Leatherface found it pretty coincidental that "Hannibal" here had the same hair cut and name as the famous doctor/cannibal he met a long time ago. The only difference being that the Marine had black hair and was in his early twenties. But enough. As those three were stalling each other, Leatherface took advantage for three new faces to carve out. As Leatherface revs up his chainsaw, he here's a voice in his head saying:

Voice: Don't kill them, Jedidiah Sawyer.

Leatherface just turns in a 360 angle to see nobody in sight.

Ian: Look guys. None of this matters. Let's just get back on track of inspecting this guy. Alright?

David: Yeah.

Hannibal: Whatever.

As the three ignorant Marines aimed their guns at Leatherface, the chainsaw-wielding cannibal did... nothing.

Just nothing. He may not be the mastermind of his kills and he is the youngest of his family(Heck, he's afraid of them, as a matter of fact) but he was smart enough to know charging at them was suicidal. It would take a miracle to save him. Sadly, Heaven isn't on the man's side. He had no choice but to turn himself in.

Psyche!! He didn't do that at all. He just charged straight at them. Unfortunately, he got shot to the ground. Jedidiah began to scream in pain from this experience.

Ian: Wow! What an idiot! Charging straight at us with a chainsaw?! Bro, we have guns, for Pete's sake! Boy! Right at us?! Ha!!

David and Hannibal look at Ian annoyed.

David: You done?

Ian: No! To finish it off: [Just breathes in, say nothing] Uh... actually, I have nothing so, yeah, I'm done.

Speaking of "done," it seemed that Jedidiah Sawyer was, indeed, done for. He had expected for the three Marine Corps soldiers to shoot and kill them right then and there on the spot, but they didn't. Why? They knew his name. They clearpy knew the crimes he's done in the past.

Hannibal: Listen, man, you're probably wondering why we didn't kill you. You see, unlike you, we're not monsters. Even psychopaths like you need a fair and just punishment. That's why, we are taking you to our good friend: Orm Matius, the Ocean Master and the _**TRUE**_ King of Atlantis.

 **What a plot twist, huh? Humans working with Orm Matius, the hater of the "fithy surface-dwellers." What next? Green Arrows chapter! That's what is next! Anyway, guys, sorry for the chapter being said short. I didn't have any inspiration for this chapter so I couldn't think of what to right. Also, who do you guys think told Leatherface not to attack the Marines. What do you think about my three new OC's let me know what you guys think in the review. Peace!**


	11. Green Arrow

Insurgency Batman and his teammates reach the Batcave, but are hindered by the laser lighting. Insurgency Batman tries to deactivate the laser. Little does the gang realize that they are being followed by two serial killers.

Green Arrow: Must have been some party. Superman did this?

Insurgency Batman: Exposed my identity and froze all WayneTech assets. Made Bruce Wayne a non-person.

Green Arrow: I still can't believe he lost it this bad. Even with what Joker did.

Insurgency Batman: In Superman's mind, he destroyed Metropolis.

Green Arrow: I'm not followin'...

Insurgency Batman: Somehow Joker altered Superman's mind so he believed he was fighting Doomsday... but it was Lois.

Aquaman:(in shock)No...

Insurgency Batman: Joker linked the nuke's trigger to Lois's heartbeat. When she and the baby died, Metropolis died with them.

Wonder Woman: Superman was vulnerable. Probably for the first time in his life.

Green Lantern:(Looking at Wonder Woman)His fear won out.

Insurgency Batman: Green Arrow(Insurgency)died trying to explain that to him.

Green Arrow: Alright. Movin' on.(The laser gets deactivated and they start going towards the Batcave.)What's with all the security? I mean, he already trashed the place.

Insurgency Batman: (turning towards Green Arrow) Would you take any chances with me? I need to crank up the Batcave's back-up generator.(Towards Aquaman)You're with me.(Towards other three)You three secure the Batcave entrance. It's in the study.

Green Arrow: That's a great plan, Spooky, but, uh, isn't this your show?

Insurgency Batman: Splitting up saves time. And you're best suited to take out the automated sentry guns.

Green Arrow: Alright then. Operation Thunder Eagle Lighting... whatever... is underway!(Green Lantern and Wonder Woman accompany Green Arrow, while Insurgency Batman and Aquaman proceed in their way.

As the gang splits up to do their missions, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees pop out of the shadows.

Freddy Krueger: It was a good idea to follow these costumed freaks. Now, you and I have a chance to return home without those other six wannabe killers.

Jason Voorhees nods in agreement.

Later, inside Wayne Manor, Green Arrow has taken down the security turrets with his bow and arrow.

Green Arrow: Over there!

The trio moves to the entrance of the dining room where they notice icey mist exiting from the bottom of the doors.

Green Lantern: Cold...(and he moves forward, slowly, trying to open the door.)SHHHH!(a wave of ice is forced, pushing Green Lantern to bang on the opposite wall. Green Lantern falls.)

Green Arrow: Oh shit...(he reveals himself and shoots an arrow at Regime Killer Frost, only to be stopped by her.)Killer Frost!

Regime Killer Frost:(alongside Regime Solomon Grundy)Grundy! Play time!

Regime Solomon Grundy: Arrow Man!(He walks towards Green Arrow, while Regime Killer Frost walks towards Wonder Woman. Green Arrow strikes a trick arrow on Grundy.)

Green Arrow: Oh shit.(Grundy lifts Green Arrow and fights with him.)

Regime Solomon Grundy: Arrow man hurt Grundy!(Green Arrow shoots an array of arrows at Grundy.)GRUNDY HURT ARROW MAN! (They continue fighting. Green Arrow wins.)

Green Arrow: Huh... looks like the Indestructo pill works. (Wonder Woman continues tackling Killer Frost, while Green Lantern recovers and moves.) Aw, for the love-a... Lantern! Grand Slam!(Green Lantern does so on Grundy, and knocks him out of the building.)You kids have fun! Stay outta the street!(Killer Frost freezes Wonder Woman into an iceberg.)

Regime Killer Frost: Stupid Amazon.(An arrow is struck at the iceberg, defreezing and relieving Wonder Woman.)

Green Arrow: That wasn't very nice, Snowflake.(They both fight. Green Arrow wins.) (A sigh...)Thought that'd warm me up...

Green Lantern: What did I miss? Everything cool?

Green Arrow: Frosty. How's Grundy?(He ties Killer Frost's hands.)

Green Lantern: Weightless. In orbit.

Wonder Woman: You didn't.(Insurgency Batman and Aquaman come in the scene.)

Insurgency Batman: Grundy's a zombie. He'll be fine. Let's go. It won't be long before Superman knows that we're here.(Batman walks ahead, followed by his teammates.)

(In Lexcorp, Lex Luthor and Superman have a talk in a meeting room)

Insurgency Lex Luthor: So you need some sort of scanner. To help identify these duplicates?

Regime Superman: Exactly.(He takes out a small device containing some data)This is data from the duplicate Batman I'm holing at Stryker's.(Lex Luthor takes it.)

Insurgency Lex Luthor: That's helpful. It's still going to take a few weeks.

Regime Superman: You'll figure it out.(With a lot of belief on Lex Luthor.)You always do.

Insurgency Lex Luthor: Glad to be of service.(Superman gets up and shakes hands with Lex Luthor before leaving.)No dinner this evening? Stephan has a new shipment of that Kansas beef.

Regime Superman:(with a little giggle)Next time.(and he leaves. He stops in between, with a brief pause.)These duplicates. Do you think there's a Lois where they came from?

Insurgency Lex Luthor: There was only one Lois.(Superman leaves.)

(Back in the batcave, Batman leads his teammates to the batcave through an elevator.)

Green Arrow: I've never seen the batcave. Our batcave, anyway. Should be...(Elevator's doors open.)interesting!

(They all walk into the batcave's operational room.)

Aquaman: How did you hide anything in here from Superman? Looks like he was pretty thorough.

Insurgency Batman: The cave walls are injected with lead polymer. There's no way he could find what we're here for.(Initiates the system.)

Green Arrow: Sounds environmentally safe...

Green Lantern: You sure went to a lot of trouble. Between this and the DNA...

Insurgency Batman: Neutralizing Superman was not a call I could make alone. So I put the weapon in a vault that only opens by simultaneously sampling DNA from Superman's closest allies.

Green Arrow: Our counterparts.

Insurgency Batman: With my Green Arrow dead, and the others backing Superman's insanity, I needed you. Your matching DNA.(Batman walks to the wall where he had hidden his vault.)It's behind there. Lantern...(Green Lantern uses his green ring to drill open the wall. A small piece of rock fell. Pointing at it...)That one.(Green Lantern picks up the rock.)

Green Arrow: A rock... you're gonna throw a rock... at Superman...(Batman walks a little further to a spot. He takes a remote and presses a button to rip open the base, where the DNA sampling scanner was hidden, to unlock the vault.)

Insurgency Batman:(instructing everyone)Hands on the scanners.(Green lantern places that piece of rock(vault) containing the weapon.)

Green Arrow: Yellow?

Insurgency Batman: Computer... begin recognition scan...(The computer does so and breaks open the vault. Batman opens the case where the weapon set was placed.)That's it. Let's move.(Suddenly, a sound of explosion from the top of batcave. Pieces of rock falls. Batman hides the vault. Regime Black Adam and Regime Wonder Woman appear.)

Wonder Woman: You...

Regime Black Adam: Let your guard down at your peril.(Regime Black Adam attacks at Wonder Woman. Green Lantern and Aquaman run behind them. Green Arrow faces Regime Wonder Woman. He laughs.)

Regime Wonder Woman: Our Green Arrow was just as arrogant.

Green Arrow: An probably just as handsome.(Both of them fight. Green Arrow wins.)And another thing: Our Wonder Woman is better looking.(Aquaman tackles Regime Black Adam with his trident and they fight. Aquaman is overpowered.)Arthur...(Green Arrow strikes a trick arrow, while :Batman shoots his batrope at Regime Black Adam. Wonder Woman uses her Lasso of Truth at him and Green Lantern uses his ring, arresting Regime Black Adam.)

Green Lantern: That's enough, Adam. You're done.

Regime Black Adam: You presume too much...(Black Adam strikes his thunder, overpowering everyone except Green Arrow. Everyone faints, except Green Arrow.)

Green Arrow: Should'a seen that coming...

Regime Black Adam: Only one of you remains.

Green Arrow: Yeah, but I'm the one to beat.(Both of them fight. Green Arrow wins.)and Sparky makes four.

Insurgency Batman:(Looking at the weapon, which was burnt down by Adam's lightining)Damn.

Green Lantern: Can it be fixed?

Insurgency Batman: The kryptonite's intact, but the optical resonator is beyond repair. Even with Luthor, we don't have enough resources to build a new one quickly.

Green Arrow: Looks like we're gonna need help.

The gang returns to the Insurgency base. Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees walk right in after they have left.

Freddy Krueger: So that is the evil version of Wonder B*? Hm. Arrow Head is wrong. This one is sexier. As a matter of fact... (Freddy thinks deep into his thoughts. A light bulb appears over his head). Aha! [To Jason] Alright! You can do whatever you would like to Mr.Bald-Lightning-Guy over here and I am going to have some fun with this wench. (Looks at readers and winks).

Meanwhile, Ocean Master is coming up of a plan on how to take over Atlantis as his own. Then, he gets approached my Black Manta.

Black Manta: Orm?

Ocean Master: Yes, Daniel?

Black Manta: Daniel Kyle's three younger brothers (Ian, David, and Hannibal ) have just called, saying they have a chainsaw-wielding maniac they want you to judge.

 **Looks like Freddy is a little dirty minded. By the way, I will soon explain how and why the 8 horror icons are in this universe during Cyborg's chapter but first, Orm Matius must reclaim Atlantis as his in the next chapter... alongside Leatherface as his bodygaurd?**


	12. Throne of Atlantis Part 1

Orm Matius, aka Ocean Master, was staring at Leatherface straight in the eyes.

Orm: What is your name, surface dweller?

Leatherface just grunts.

David: He doesn't speak.

Ian: We can't convince him otherwise.

Orm: He will. J'onn J'onzz! May you please help me?

J'onn J'onzz: Coming.

Learherface had recognized that voice as the person ejo was talking in his mind earlier that day.

Martian Manhunter enters the room.

His name is Jedidiah Sawyer aka Leathherface.

Hannibal: So he isn't a Leatherface cosplayer?

Martian Manhunter: That is correct.

Orm: Let me ralk to him.

Orm Matius kneels down to Jedidiah.

Orm: My friend, do you ask for freedom?

Leatherface nods his head up and down and grunts in response.

Orm: Besides freedom, do ask for an award?

Again, Leatherface grunte and nods to answer.

Orm: Then you can help me with a problem of mine. You see, for far too long, my half-brother Arthur was ruling my kingdom of Atlantis. Thanks to the help of a hockey mask-wearing serial killer, he is dead and now is being ruled by his wife, Mera. This is the perfect chance for me to strike and reclaim what is mine. If you help, I shall reward you with freedom and you to do whatever you want to the Atlantean soldiers. However, don't kill Mera. She will be wearing a green uniform with a golden crown. She has red hair and will most likely be using a trident. You may attack her to knock her down but you will not kill her! If you do kill her, their will be no freedom for you! Understand?

Jedidiah Sawyer was a little intimidated at the part explaining his punishment but he was desperate for freedom so he nodded yes as he grunted.

Orm: All right everyone! We leave in 25 minutes so lets move. Manta, escort Jedidiah to your submarine. Daniel, you, Ian, David, and Hannibal will call your brothers Chris and Jared as calvary. J'onn J'onzz, I am sending you as a spy on Atlantis to see if Mera is expecting us to attack. Meanwhile, I am going to gather as much sea creatures as I can who are willing to help me reclaim Atlantis as my kingdom. Everyone got it?

Everybody says "yes" or one of its synonyms.

Orm: All right! Let's get to it people!

Everybody in theroom splits up to do their respective jobs.

J'onn J'onzz has disguised himself as an Atlantean soldier to spy on Mera and any and all of her plans. Using his telepathy, he could hear the thiughts of a few Atlantean soldiers.

Atlantean Soldier 1: (in his mind) I wonder why Queen Mera is calling all of us in the throne room? It probably has to do with a revenge plot against the imooster.

Atlantean Soldier 2: (in his mind) If this is a revenge plan against our dead king's imposter, the wimpy war god, the undead machete-man, and the green, shape-shifting demon, I am all with it.

Atlantean Soldier 3: (in his mind) I hope Orm Matius doesn't discover the death of King Arthur anytime soon because Orm could use this as an advantage to claim Atlantis as his own.

Atlantean Soldier 4: (in his mind) I know it is unlikely with King Arthur just barely being killed only an hour ago, I hope that the sexy thot known as Queen Mera will look for a nice, strong, and courageous man to be the new husband of that slut. Now who would ge the perfect to marry that whore? Me, of course!

J'onn found all but the last piece of information good for the plan of the surprise attack. He was about to leave until...

Atlantean Soldier 5: Soldier! Why are you just standing there?! Get your ass to the throne room now!!

J'onn J'onzz decides to use his mind power to convince that the soldier is just an angsty teen on a terrible high school field trip.

Atlantean Soldier 5: (as an angsty teen) I so do not want to be here right now! I could just be a t home playing video games and sleep in! How about I start a little fun and chaos?!

The soldier just steadily walks to the throne room to cause some fun.

J'onn J'onzz: I probably should havechosen a different mind to give him but it will be a good distraction for Mera. She will be to busy dealing with the gaurd, she might not be able to explain to the Atlantean military what she had assembled the for.

And with that, J'onn J'onzz exits the underwater city for real...

The two brothers, Chris and Jared had been called by their brothers (Daniel, Ian, David, and Hannibal) to meet them at the coast of Metropolis. If it was worth it to leave their base at Gotham City was worth it, they don't know. Chris had a fade cut with blond hair and blue eyes. Jared had a "Shaggy" hair cut from "Scooby Doo" with black hair and brown eyes.

Chris: This is where our brothers had told us to meet, right?

Jared: It is. I don't see them anywhere though.

Chris: Either we are early or we're late.

Jared: Why would we be late? They wouldn't leave without us if they call for us and eagerly need us. Leaving without us makes no sense. Also, we are here right on time. If anything, they're the ones who are late.

Just then, the duo notices a few things wrong with the water: There was a long, dark object emerging from the ocean, there was a bunch of bubbles apoearing, and multiple strong, giant ripples were preventing waves of water from reaching that specific part of the coast. The two brothers were getting worried about what was going on. Did Aquaman send a giant shark or a whale to drown them? The other question would be: How did Arthur Curry know that the two Marines were there? Both brothers were shuddering in fear untill the creature had finally revealed. As a matter of fact, it wasn't even a creature at all. It was a submarine. The entrance of the underwater machine opened up, revealing their four older brothers.

Ian: 'Sup?

Chris: C'mon, guys! You scared the hell out of us!

Hannibal: Sorry, guys. We just need your help with Orm.

Jared: "Orm?" You mean "Orm Matius?" The brother of Arthur Curry who has tried to sink us "surface dwellers" and all seven continents of the Earth a lot?

Daniel: Yeah. Why'd you ask?

Chris: He's tried to kill us multiple times! Why would we help him?

David: So he can reclaim the throne of Atlantis and he king.

Jared: Ha! There is noway that he can possibly defeat his brother!

David: Actually, Aquaman is dead so we don't have to worry about him. Only Mera is the real threat.

Jared: WHAT! YOU'RE NOT LYING TO US, RIGHT?!

Hannibal: Of course not!

Jared: Well, ever since the death of Joker, Arthur was the evil one compared to Orm. Hearing that Curry is dead is good enough for me! I'll help!

Chris: But the question stands: How did Aquaman die?

Daniel: That's kindof a long story. We can tell you guys abouton the way to OUR secret base.

Chris: Well, you haven't convinced me to join you guys yet. Why should I help Orm? He was a great threat to regular humans even before Superman went insane. Ihopehe didn't hear me say that with his super-hearing.

Ian: Well, Orm has become a lot more compassionate towards humans. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Marius is the one that likes humans and that Curry is theone that hate the "filthy surface-dwellers" now.

Chris: Anyting else to convince me?

David: Matius pro ised an award.

This caught Chris' attention.

Chris: "An award?"

David: Yep.

Chris: What kind of reward?

David: That... is a good question. But I know you: You are not gonna risk a chance on not claiming a reward for yourself.

Chris: (sighs) You're right. Rewards are my kryptonite. Alright, I'll help but only for an award.

Daniel: Great to hear. Now come aboard.

The two brothers enter the submarine andthe entrance closes.

Chris: Alright. Now tell us how Aquaman died.

Hannibal: Ok. Soxwhat had happened was this guys waering a hockey mask had...

You know thestory onto how Aquaman had died so you don't need to hear/read that entire paragraph. So everyone had regrouped in Black Manta's submarine.

Orm Matius: According to J'onn J'onzz, Mera is most likely gathering every one of the Atlantean soldiers to create a revenge plan against you (points at Martian Manhunter), Ares, the alternate Aquaman, and the undead serial killer. This is the perfect chance for me to reclaim my throne and for me to have a balance and peace between my kind and the humans of the Earth's surface.

Chris: As long as I--

Orm Matius: Don't worry, Chris, I will award you for risking your life to help the balance.

Martian Manhunter: Although a true Marine soldier would risk his or her life for his or her objective.

Chris: Yeah. Whatever.

Orm Matius: (looks at Leatherface) Don't forget, Mr.Sawyer, if you help us, I will grant you your freedom as long as you don't kill Mera. Understand?

Leatherface just nods and grunts.

Orm Matius: Alright. Now, I am going to be leading the sea creatures wo have agreed to help reclaim the throne of Atlantis as my own. That's why I am going to be iutside the submarine. Black Manta, when I signal you, you shall send Mr.Sawyer to assist me with holdingdown Mera.

Black Manta: Yes, my liege.

Orm Matius: And you can stop calling me that and now call me by my actual name.

Black Manta: As you wish, Orm.

Orm Matius: So we're all ready?

Everyone either nods or says "yes" to reply.

Orm Matius: That's great. Goodod luck to us all.

 **For the next chapter, Orm Matius shall fight for his throne. But a new question stands in place: Can the team really trust Leatherface, the famous serial of the best-selling "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" horror movie franchise? We shall see in the next chapter. After that, we shall be looking at Cyborg and his reaction for endingnup in the Injustice universe. We shall also see him fight the famous African-American horror villain known as Candyman. How will that go? Stay tuned to find out. Until then, there are only three things for me to say:**

 **1\. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **2\. Share this story with your friends.**

 **3\. Peace out!**


	13. Throne of Atlantis Part 2

Mera and her Atlantean soldiers were at the throne room preparing for the retaliation against the murderer of their dead king... or at least they would be if one of the soldiers wasn't hypnotized by Martian Manhunter to be a distraction in that very room.

Mera: STAND DOWN, SERGEANT! YOU SHALL NOT DISRESPECT YOUR QUEEN!

Hypnotized Sergeant: Oh please, my queen! There is no need for me to respect you. As a teenager, I can do whatever I want and you can't do sh*t 'bout it! B*!

Mera: (furious and enraged) THAT'S IT! YOU WANT TO DIE!! SO BE IT!! GUARDS!! TALE THIS PILE OF FILTH TO THE INCINERATOR WHERE HE MAY BURN TO DEATH!!

Guard 1: [whispering to Guard 2] Woah! Queen Mera means business, huh?

Guard 2: [whispering to Guard 1] I know, right?

Mera: WHAT ARE YOU PEASANTS WAITING FOR?!! DO YOUR JOBS OR DIE IN FRONT OF ME!!

The two guards did their job as they dragged the hypnotzed sergeant to his demise.

Mera turns to her soldiers to announce her plan as she hold the trident of her dead husband.

Mera: My people of Atlantis! As all of you know, my husband and your king, Arthur "Orin" Curry, or "Aquaman" as the surface dweooers call him, was killed in action when he was trying to sign the treaty for Superman, the High Chancellor, to claim the rulership of our world. He was killed by an imposter, the archivist who was a spy, Ares the god of war, and a mask-wearing murderer! Today, we honor the death of our king by killing his muderers! Let us be know as the greatest generation Atlantis has to offer! Today, we remind the surface dwellers who we are! For what are we?!!

The Army of Atlantis: WE ARR ATLANTIS!!!

Mera: YES!! NOW MOVE!! WE HAVE A KINGNTO HONOR!!

Before any of the soldiers could move a muscle, the ground shook. All of the soldiers shaked in fear as it shaked and stood in fear as it stopped. What had happened?

Mera: What was that!?

Uh, I just asked that.

Anyway, Queen Mera had looked down outside in front of the glass window to see a bald figure colored green was smashing the ground as if he were the Incredible Hulk. The green figure swam up fast to reveal himself to the Queen.

Mera: MARTIAN MANHUNTER!?!! YOU TRAITOROUS MURDERER!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE!??!

Martian Manhunter: I came to tell you, my queen, that Orm Matius, your brother-in-law and your husband's half-brother is coming with an army to claim ownership of the throneof Atlantis. However, I am not here to betray him and turn him in.

Mera: I was expecting you to betray him just as you betrayed me and Arthur.

Dang! Mera being savage right now?!

Martian Manhunter: I am sorry for betraying you my queen but oet me continue. Orm has given my permission to ask you this simple question: "Mera, there is no need for this bloodshed. I have sent J'onn J'onzz to ask you to surrender the throne of Atlantis to me or I will take was is rightfully mine. What do you choose?"

Mera's response turned pretty dark.

Mera: OVER THE DEAD BODIES OF ME AND MY CITY'S LIVES!!!

There was just silence for a few seconds. The solders were in shock. Queen Mera had said she would give the throne of Atlantis to her brother-in-law when everyone in Atlantis was with Hades, the god of death. Was the death of her husband and king really hard enoughnon her to make her so heartless?

Martian Manhunter breaks the silence by saying, "So be it." And he swims away. However, J'onn couldn't help but notice there was something strange about Mera. Aside from being betrayed, she seemed worried about somebody. He knew that by reading her mind during that conversation to know what her battle stragety. Unfortunately, that part of her mind was blocked by the fury inside of her.

Orm Matius, the Black Manta, Leatherface, the Marine soldiers, and the sea creatures who are done with their current ruler's crap wait for Martian Manhunter to return. They way on top of an underwater mountain as they see the last Martian make his approach.

Orm Matius: So wht did she say?

Martian Manhunter: My king, she says she would rather die with all of the citizens of Atlantis before she surrenders the kingdom to you.

Orm Matius: Hmm... the death of my brother must have really been hard on her. No matter. I for saw this act of rebellion.

Black Manta: What is your choice of action, my king?

Orm Matius picks up his helmet and puts it on.

Ocean Master: Now, Manta, we fight. [raises his silver trident] FOR THE THRONE OF ATLANTIS!!!

Everyone on Orm's side just charges towards the lost city of Atlantis as if the life of the new ruler was at stake (which it knda was for the new monarch to be either Mera or Orm Matius) as Mera and her army stands right in front of the gates of Atlantis.

Mera: [furious] WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE!! CHARGE ON AND FIGHT!!!

All of her soldiers charge into battle under the orders of their queen. The Atlanteans clashed into the battle againts the sea creatures they were asigned to protect from the surface-dwellers. From big to small all the whales, sharks, dolphins, turtles, swordfishes, eels, rays, shrimp, krill, etcetera, the animals were annihilating their ex-protectors by eating, biting, stabbing, cutting, and bashing their captors to death. At the same time, however, the Atlanteans were eliminating their friends-turned-rivals by using their advanced technology and Mera using her water constructs to attack Ocean Master, Martian Manhunter, and Black Manta's submarine. Inside the submarine, Black Manta was swimming his underwater sea-craft through hundreds of thousands of Atlanteans. The warriors had been successful at stabbing the sub to cause in to leak salt water inside to make it explode. The alarms were loud and red. Leatherface and the Marines were somewhat panicing.

Hannibal: Oh no! We're gonna die! I don't wanna die!

Ian: Shut yo dumbass up, Hannibal! That's no way a real Marine soldier would act on his last days on Earth!!

David: Shut up, Ian!! You are always the one that is a jackass to everyone like your the boss. Your too scared to admit that Daniel is the oldest so he's in charge!!

Jared: Everyone, shut up!! We need to focus on our mission!

Chris: Yeah! If we don't, I will never get my award!

Black Manta: He's right!! Now since this battle is going to take place in the water, I am going to give all f you a serum which will allow you to breathe underwater temporarily for a few hours. All six of you will distract Mera long enough to have Ocean Master reach Mera and have her submit te throne. I will usethe submarine with the timeit has left to kill the Atlanteans.

Jared: If you say so, we'll do it! Right guys?! [His four vrothers and Leatherface all nod in response] All right! Give us the serum, Mr.Hyde!!

So Black Manta inserts the serum inside the six people's bloodstream so they may breathe and kick ass underwater. After leaving the submarine, the six humans were fighting their through the swarm of soldiers. Leatherface using his chainsaw and the Marines using their guns. Leatherface was using some of his signature kills from the movies that were so fatal, they could have been fatalities for him in Mortal Kombat X. The Marines were headshotting and literally carving out their hearts out with their live bullets. The blood of their enemies would have gotten on their clothes had the water not wash it off and take it to the surface. When they finally got to Mera, she had forged a sword and shield of of water. How that would do any damage using water-constructed weapons under the sea, I don't know. There is no such thing as logic in comic books.

Mera: [madder than the Hulk] YOU SURFACE PEASANTS SHALL FALL BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE QUEEN OF ATLANTIS.

Mera uses her sword to stab Jared but he dodges so it just hits his shoulder, causing him to bleed.

Jared: Okay, how the hell this a weapon made out of water damage me?!!

Chris uses his gun (which is a double-barrel shotgun) to shoot Mera in the waist but she blocksit with her shield.

Chris: And how the hell did my shotgun not just shoot through a shield made out of freakin' water?!! That makes no sense!!

Ian uses the stock (the butt) of his gun to try to knock Mera out but she elbows him in the waist, causing him to drift away in pain. David uses the advantage of her being distracted to puch her in the face. He does but she turns her face to him in bigger rage.

David: D'aw sh*t.

Mera kicks his ballsack and turns to Hannibal who has his gun simed at her head. He shoots but misses due to being a lousy shot. Mera charges toward him as he panics and screams. Unexpectedly, Leatherface shows upto save the day and kicks her waist. She yelled in pain as she yells," Hey! If you knew my current condition, you would not have done that!!" Her attempts to stab Jedidiah Sawyer in the face were cut shot as he uses his chainsaw to break her sword. He then grabs his mallet from his tool belt smacks her writst and jaw. Mera shook the pain of her wrist and pushes her jaw back in place and uses her shield to slam Jedidiah. Leatherface uses his chainsaw in defense as he bashes her shield with his mallet in offense. Although it cracks, he fails as she pushed Mr.Sawyer to the wall of a building. Mr. Sawyer grunts in pain as the currently-angry-and-also-insane queen of Atlantis forms a spear out of water. No, not a spear. A golden, three-pronged pitch-fork. She was spawning the trident of Poseidon. What? I mean, if Aquaman can do that in the game, why can't she? Anyway, it didn't matter as she gets kneed in the back by the Ocean Master. He uses his silver trident to stab her in the back and sweep her away from the serial killer. Using the water to heal her, Mera recovers and yells, " You will never kill me, Orm! I will stay as the monarch of Atlantis untill I die!!"

Ocean Master: Dear Mera, I am not going to kill you. I will let you live but you will most likely be in a prison where I don't have to worry about you trying to assasinate me. Besides, even if I lose today, you have no offspring to pass the throneof Atlantis to and I highly doubt you would replace my brother from his postion as your husband based on how much you loved him.

Mera: Don't be sure about that, traitor!! The surface dwellers have a saying that claims, "don't judge a book by its cover." Well, if you look closer, I am not alone in this body!!

Orm was completely confused. What the actual heck did she mean by that. She means their is a second human bbeingninside of her? What is she? Possessed? Pregnant? Wait a minute. Pregnant. Earlier, she got damaged in the waist and yelled about a condition that Jedidiah wouldn't have done if he knew about it and what it was. Could she have meant...

Ocean Master: Wait! Are you pregnant!!?

Mera: You discovered the correct answer as "yes," traitor!!

Ocean Master: [furious] ARE YOU INSANE, MERA!! YOU COULD GET YOUR UNBORN CHILD KILLED!!

Mera: [pissed] Untill all of Arthur's murderers and any rebels of mine are dead, I won't care about the safety of my unbrn child! Only my vengeance!

Ocean Master: [shocked] Sheesh. I'll have to ask Daniel Kyle about that thing the humans have called "child protective services."

Mera had attempted to throw the trident at Orm to kill him but was knocked out by Leatherface using his mallet. He then just grunts. Ocean Master then gives the silver trident to Jedidiah Sawyer and replaces it for the tridentof Poseidon.

Ocean Master: Hold this for me, my friend.

Orm uses the golden trident to cause noises loud enough to attract the attention of every Atlantean (including those that were not fighting in the battle and just chilling at home) and sea creature there.

Ocean Master: Now that I have your attention, I need to ask something to you! Is this the monarch you want?! The type that would kill everyone in her path just to bring revenge for her husband? She was willing to kill her unborn child just to honor her husband's death!! Now that I have the trident, I take the throne for myself. Although she hasn't submitted, Mera will have no other choice. I know that I have tried again and again to kill the previous monarchs but I have changed since then. I have seen the errors of my sins and hope that I will be given forgiveness by all of you. I don't expect any of you toc trust me to be a better king than that of my brother but I promise to be as just and fair as I can possibly be.

 **The next chapter will have Cyborg vs Candyman. I jnow it has been a while but I have been busy with school.I hope you guys enjoy and peace out!!**


	14. Candyman

In the duplicate universe with the good Superman, Lex Luthor is in his cell at Stryker's Island that is just a glass box in a large open space. As he read "Mystery Island" by Jules Verne on his bed, the lights begin to flicker. Lex wonders what it could be. Electric bill not paid? A guard pulling a prank on him? Or something else? He got his answer soon later.

Mysterious Voice: Lex Luthor!

Lex had a slight sense of fear inside of him buy tried his best to hide it. However, the voice sounded slightly familiar.

Lex Luthor: (slightly scared) Yes? Who is it?

Mysterious Voice: We've met before. You took me from my home world and brought me here.

Lex Luthor finally had a strike of realization once he remembered who this was.

Lex Luthor: Ah yes. I remember you, Mr... Candyman.

Just then, the Candyman (who is an undead African-American male with a hook for a hand and a bee hive in his abdomen and wears some furry Winter sweater) reveals himelf from the shadows and says, " Not that you have remembered me, I need to know the answer to this question: 'Why am I here?' If you give a good, long, and reasonable explanation, I may just spare your life."

Lex Luthor shrugs and announces, "If you insist. I need something to do anyway." Lex gets up off of his bed and says, " The reason I brought you and many other of the heroes and villains of the horror genre to fulfill a prophecy."

"And what prophecy might that be?"

" Give me a moment to recipher it." Lex clears his throat and he says the following.

 _In an unjust world of the Alien and the Bat,_

 _a team of horror starring a hockey mask and a gloved man with a hat._

 _These and many more of the horror icons of fiction,_

 _shall change this world, rubbing the corruption off like friction._

 _They appear there by a bald inventor who is rich._

 _This man is villainous and teacherous like a witch._

 _This man will bring the destruction and a gospel of dismay,_

 _to other worlds, one being robots from the depths of a bay_

 _with the help of a Mad Titan with a gauntlet of gold,_

 _a doctor of doom, and a metal-manipulative mutant of old._

 _Many shall try to save the universe, including an owl named, "Vanoss"_

 _but may be killed by the Mad Titan, Thanos._

Lex Luthor: And that's just the first verse. I forget the rest many times.

Candyman: That explain the appearance of Freddy Krueger an Jason Voorhees, but what about me and the others?

"That was a technical error in the machine that had brought you here. With the help of Ra's Al Ghul, the man that had told me of that prophecy, I found the dimension that was the home to the two villainsyou speak of. Unexpectedly,the machine over-heated and brought many other of the inhabitants of that world including two demon clowns, a few living dolls, and two rival species of aliens."

"If I free you, you will take me back to my home world, right?"

"I would if I could, but the technology I used to bring you here wasn't mine. It belonged to the Justice League. In order for me to get technology last time, I hired Deathstroke to sneak into the Watchtower. However, with him currently in a cell, I find that unlikely."

"In other words, you want me to do your dirty job for you."

"Precisely."

"To not waste time, tell me: What mustI do?"

"You need to find a way onto the Watchtower and search for the hero known as "Cyborg." He will provide the technology in order for you to return back home. Well, as long as you force it out of him."

"I'll do just that"

Candyman begins tocwalk away as Lex asks, "Wait! What about my freedom?"

"Oh don't worry," Candyman replies. "You're already free. Just open the door."

Lex does just that and is about to ask how is that possible untill Candyman says," On my way here, I killed every guard on sightand any prisoner who didn't look like a threat. Inside the command center, I pulled the switch that had granted the freedom to everyone on the island. It didn't aound off your cell because you were in what people call the 'VIP section.'"

Lex announces that Candyman is impressive right before the serial killer disappears.

 **I KNOW I SAID THAT THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE ABOUT CYBORG BUT I HAD A CHANGE IN PLANS. ALSO, DID YOU CATCH EVERY POP CULTURE REFERENCE IN THAT CONVERSATION? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS. ALSO, IF THIS STORY GETS 15 FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS, I'LL CONFIRM ALL THE REFERENCES IN THAT CONVERSATION. ALSO, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, CHECK OUT MY TWO OTHER FANFICS FOR SOME MORE OF THE PROPHECY TO BE REVEALED. UNTILL THEN, CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS, WAITH FOR CYBORG NEXT CHAPTER, AND PEACE OUT!**


End file.
